<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Cute by KTfromTHEstix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782629">You're Cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTfromTHEstix/pseuds/KTfromTHEstix'>KTfromTHEstix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Architect Yen, Drabble, Drunk Yenna, ER Doc Geralt, ER Doc Lambert, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Geralt fucked up, Lil' bit of smut, Meet-Cute, Philippa has a 'tude, Plot Happened...again, Seedy Bar, Visenna isn't heartless, Yeralt Is Endgame, dad geralt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTfromTHEstix/pseuds/KTfromTHEstix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yennefer lets her hair down in a local bar and meets a heroic mystery man. Is an instant connection enough to bring them together?</p><p>A runaway short fic prompted by this quote.<br/><em>That’s disgusting. You’re lucky you’re cute.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You're Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yennefer lets her hair down in a local bar, maybe a bit too far down.</p><p>A drabble prompted by this quote.<br/><em>That’s disgusting. You’re lucky you’re cute.</em></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s disgusting. You’re lucky you’re cute.” Jaskier made a gagging face as Yennefer licked the alcohol from around her lips. She had just taken a shot from a small glass nestled in her cleavage. </p><p>She gestured to the bar behind her, and the men still staring in their direction. “I don’t think they found it as gross as you did.” Her eyes twinkled with warmth. She was drunk. </p><p>“Just because you graduated today, doesn’t mean you have to get obliterated like it’s your last university ho-rah, you know.” He hated this reversal of roles. She was the uptight one, his ever hovering, scolding, nagging little sister. </p><p>She tipped forward and hung off his shoulders, the alcohol making her cheeks rosy. “Don’t be a buzz kill Jazzy, I’m a grown up.” He took another sip of his beer, her childhood nickname for him raising it’s ugly head on her drunk lips. She <em>was</em> usually the grown up, but the relief of finally completing her degree had spurred an impromptu celebration. Her close friends had already left campus and headed to their respective homes, so big brother to the rescue for entertainment. </p><p>Except he wasn’t much fun that particular night. He felt like her guard dog, longing to growl and snap when someone looked at her the wrong way. Most of the college crowd had cleared out, and the older locals remained. Good-for-nothing alcoholics and country bumpkins. And she attracted attention, her black heels and tight leggings barely covered by her little blush pink sweater. </p><p>The man on the stool beside them bought her another mixed drink and she eagerly pursed her glossy lips around the small straw. He didn’t know what chance the man thought he had. Easily twenty years her senior, he had to have heard her refer to him as her brother at some point. </p><p>“See Jazz, this nice man thinks I’m a grown up.” He agreed quickly and put his hand on her arm. She laughed, but skirted away from the touch. “And you’re right. I <em>am</em> cute. All the beautiful girls left for the year so I get to have my fun now.” </p><p>“Yenna, that is bullshit, you <em>are</em> beautiful. I’ll remind you that men can’t fawn over you if you’re hidden away studying, and that’s where I like you. Safe and nerdy, uninterested in townie bars on a Friday night.” She emptied the glass. “Now that you’ve graduated you can focus on those other parts of your life and I assure you, you will have no trouble. But here, tonight, is not where you have that fun.”</p><p>Her plump lower lip trembled. “You don’t think I’m cute enough to find a man here.” </p><p>“You’re drunk. I just told you the opposite. These men aren’t your type. Not a scholarly man in the bunch.” </p><p>She looked around. “Him.” She pointed, not so subtly to the corner of the small bar. Shadowed along the back wall was a mountain of a man, hunched over a book. Black rimmed glasses framed his curly brown hair. <em>Son of a bitch</em>, she would find someone reading in there, what were the damn odds. </p><p>“It’s probably porn. He’s probably reading here because he’s a criminal and he can’t be within a mile of a library.” </p><p>“Imma’ go see if he thinks I’m cute. Bye!” She slid off of the stool gracelessly and headed across the room before he could grab her. The man who’d been buying her drinks stared her down as she went. As soon as she came back he was going to drag her out the door. He was outnumbered, and it seemed every guy that set eyes on her was bigger than the last. </p><p>-</p><p>She plopped in the empty seat across from him with a smile on her face and a “Hi” on her lips. </p><p>“Hi.” He responded, his voice low and deep. He’d been watching the bar out of the corner of his eye, wondering if her presence would cause a disturbance. He came there to read often, the din of the normal patrons just enough to force him to focus on the material in front of him. </p><p>The girl was obviously drunk, her boyfriend having trouble keeping unwanted attention away from her. The man must be used to it, because she was drop dead gorgeous. From the tips of her voluptuous curls to her trim frame, she was easily the prettiest thing that bar had seen in weeks. </p><p>“I promised my brother you would think I was cute, so I’ll only bother you for a few minutes before I go back over.” Ah, it was her brother, that explained why he let her through the door in the first place, he didn’t know any better. “He said you were reading porn. Are you?”</p><p>He wasn’t expecting that one. “Here, take a look for yourself.” He spun the large book across the table and she peered over it in the low light. </p><p>“Anatomy. So, he was kinda right. Are you in school? What are you going to be?” She shrugged. </p><p>He chuckled, “I’m in medical school, a doctor.” </p><p>“That’s awesome, you’re gonna be rich <em>and</em> save people. I just graduated today. Technically I’m an engineer now, but I still just feel like a nerd.” So she wasn’t your typical loose university chick who hung around only for her sorority and to find a husband. He found himself wishing he could speak to her sober. “Maybe some day I’ll break my leg and I’ll be like, <em> Hey I know this studly doctor, I met him reading his porn in a bar full of old creepy men</em>.” </p><p>The corner of his mouth quirked up, “Studly?”</p><p>She leaned over the table to whisper in his ear and he bent to meet her the rest of the way. “Yes. Don’t tell your wife, but you’re very handsome.” </p><p>“I won’t tell. I don’t have one.” He kept his voice low to keep up her illusion of privacy. </p><p>“Your girlfriend, because I don’t know how to scratch fight a girl.” </p><p>He stifled a laugh, “I don’t have one of those either.” </p><p>“I knew it, you’re gay. You’re the only one in here who doesn’t smell of corn nuts. I could fight a man, bitches fight dirty.” Before he could deny her last hypothesis she whispered, “Can I tell you a secret?”</p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>She smiled and cupped her soft hand around his ear, her breath smelling of sweet cranberry juice and vodka. “I never ever drink. Everyone says I’m lame because I don’t want to go partying and get wasted and fuck everyone like the other girls. I told my brother I knew this place and I come here all the time, but it’s my first time here. And, I might have drank too much.” She pulled back and added, “But don’t tell.” </p><p>He raised his hands in surrender and reassured her he wouldn’t. God, she was cute as hell. </p><p>“Hey sweet cheeks, your stool is getting cold over by me.” The man from the bar who’d been all but pouring the liquor down her throat had followed her over, likely perturbed that she was spending her time whispering against his cheek instead of being available for him to grope. The man put his hand on her arm and tipped his chin explaining, “No hard feelings, I’m already sixty bucks into this one.” </p><p>Her brother had stood up and was peering across the bar. He could see the man’s hand on her, why hadn’t he come over? <em>Coward.</em> He didn’t respond to the man, hoping he would back off if she didn’t want to go. He tugged on her arm and the muscle in his jaw ticked. </p><p>“Alright.” She climbed out of the chair and took a last look at him, staring hard, like she was trying to memorize him through all the vodka. “Nice meeting you, ..er…Doctor.” She smiled and something thumped in his chest. </p><p>He tried to return to his textbook but he couldn’t help but watch them at the bar. <em>Get her the fuck out of there!</em> He mentally cursed her brother. He was young too, he probably didn’t know just how close that man was to causing a scene. He’d said so himself, as far as he was concerned, the girl was bought and paid for. </p><p>-</p><p>“He said I was cute Jazz, so I win.” She returned confident. </p><p>“You’re cute as fuck sweet cheeks.” The man slapped her ass for good measure. </p><p>Jaskier began pulling their coats from under the bar. Her hand went to soothe her skin, her leggings doing nothing to dull the sting from his slap. “Hey look, I’m not really into -“ she tried, but he clanked the neck of his beer bottle with the man behind him. </p><p>“Honey, I bought you enough booze, you’re into whatever I’m into.” He laughed with his friend, taking another swig of his drink. “In fact, maybe you can give my good friend here a little pre-show of the main event later.” </p><p>She backed up but he followed her, covering her breast with his meaty hand for just a moment before his head spun and he dropped to the floor, taking out several empty stools on his way down. </p><p>Jaskier yanked her farther back and shoved her coat into her arms. Her new friend stood peering over the man on the floor, before casually rolling up his sleeves, seemingly unbothered by the three men who approached. Grabby asshole’s posse. He turned to Jaskier, one of his chestnut curls falling across his forehead. “Take her.” His tone left no room for argument. </p><p>The three men closed in and all her rescuer could manage was a bored facial expression. </p><p>-</p><p>“Stop, Jask, stop. He’s outnumbered, we have to go back and - “</p><p>“And do what Yenna, get in the way and distract him. Seems to me the porn guy is saving our asses, let’s get them outta here in one piece.” She let him pile her in the car, but she refused to leave until he came out of the bar on his own two feet. Her eyes were riveted to the door, mumbling under her breath. “What?”</p><p>“It wasn’t porn, I said. He’s going to be a doctor.” </p><p>“I wish you had said boxer, that would make me feel a bit better about his odds.” </p><p>She pulled her shoes off, they were killing her feet. She couldn’t hold back her tears in her inebriated state. “It’s all my fault. I just had to have a <em>fun</em> night. Never again.” Mascara leaked down her cheeks until the door opened and he walked out. His book in hand, the only sign of a scuffle was a small bit of blood on the corner of his mouth that he dabbed at with a bar napkin. </p><p>Yennefer vaulted from the passenger seat and ran across the lot in her bare feet before Jaskier could threaten her not to. God, he was never having kids, if only for the fear that they might be girls. </p><p>“Where are your shoes?” He asked her before she even reached him. </p><p>“In the car, they hurt my toes. I’m so sorry, are you alright?” She asked, wiping at the tears on her face.</p><p>His hazel eyes darkened, “Did he get you bad?” He gestured to the tender spot the man had slapped on her derrière.</p><p>“Not that bad. I’m sorry I ruined your night, but thank you.” She looked at her toes, ruby red polish glinting in the security lighting. Her brother hung back by his car, shouting his thanks for the help. </p><p>“Didn’t ruin it. You made it.” </p><p>“Can I,” she she bit her lip and released it again, “put my number in your phone?” He arched an eyebrow. “In case I break my leg, you know, like might happen.” </p><p>He didn’t have the heart to tell her it would do no good if he didn’t know her leg was broken, but he knew it was the vodka dulling her mind. He handed her his phone for a moment, and when she handed it back, she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you.” </p><p>Her brother started his car, a not so subtle hint that he didn’t have the patience to watch his drunk sister make out with some wanna be doctor, mysterious, juice head dude. She whirled around and ran to the car. They pulled past him and Jaskier gave him a nod, and her a small wave and a set of blushed cheeks. </p><p>They weren’t even out of the parking lot when he opened up his phone. He grinned, she’d saved her number as <em>Cute Nerd</em>. He fired off a text right away. </p><p>[ What’s your name cute nerd?]</p><p>She responded in about two seconds. [Yennefer, what’s yours studly doctor?]</p><p>[Geralt.] He added a nerdy emoji face with glasses and hit send. </p><p>-Fin-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You're a Liar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What began at the bar won't turn into anything...or will it? Yennefer starts her first <em>grown up</em> job after college, and it doesn't go quite like she planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Yennefer-</p><p>She didn’t want her new desk to seem cluttered, but Yennefer added a few photos to her desk anyway. She started her dream job just two weeks prior, at a prestigious architectural engineering firm that was run by women. She was an assistant to one of the partners, on the fast track for her own office and portfolio of clients. She finished fussing with the frames, and her brother Jaskier, best friend Sabrina, and her late parents stared back at her.</p><p>Jaskier was the only family she had left after her parents passed, their mother from cancer and her father from a broken heart. Five years older than her, he had just accepted a new job across the country in Montana. He was a computer programmer, and she was excited for him, but also apprehensive about living on her own for the first time. She was a big girl, but barring her time at Penn State, she hadn’t been away from him all her life.</p><p>“Yenna-<em>fer</em>!” The shrill voice of her boss echoed through the all glass office space.</p><p>She rushed into her office. “Yes Philippa, how can I help?”</p><p>She was pulling on a pair of gorgeous high heels. Everything about the woman was gorgeous in actuality, from her striking dark hair down to her impeccably manicured toes. She was going to a fancy society function that evening and Yennefer knew she would be particularly high strung until she left for the event.</p><p>“See if Renfri’s got my dress from the dry cleaner’s yet won’t you? How are you coming on that Miller file? They’ll be in at ten tomorrow morning and I’m looking to wow them.”</p><p>Yennefer glanced through the transparent wall and saw their receptionist, Renfri, signing for her dry cleaning as they spoke. “I’m going to get your dress right now, and the Miller project is all set. I just want to polish it a bit tonight and you can review it whenever you want tomorrow.”</p><p>“You know what Yennefer, even <em>I</em> have to admit that you’ve been doing a good job here. I won’t be reviewing it. If they hate it, of course, we’ll have to have a conversation about that.”</p><p>Yennefer swallowed hard and nodded, skirting from the room to grab her dress and wrap.</p><p>------</p><p>“My brother will be here to pick me up any minute, so I’m hoping you can help me with a few things tonight. You don’t have any plans, right?” Philippa plopped three fat files down on the desk next to Yennefer and didn’t wait for her to answer. Yennefer was supposed to meet Jaskier out for his combination goodbye and birthday dinner with their friends.</p><p>“No, not a problem.” It hurt her to lie, but she knew telling her the truth would not bode well. She was testing her. She would make it up to Jaskier, he hated his birthday anyway.</p><p>“There he is! It’s about goddamn time.” Philippa complained.</p><p>Yennefer turned and looked over her shoulder, only to feel her heart seize in her chest. She knew those broad shoulders and that confident stride. His chestnut curls were slicked back, and he looked incredibly handsome in the dark suit. Her grip on the file in her hand loosened as she took him in, athletic build, handsome features and that killer smile.</p><p>He turned the corner around Renfri’s desk and his eyes locked with hers. The smiled faded from his features, replaced by wide eyes and stunned recognition. Suddenly he pitched forward, distracted, his shoe caught on the errant edge of a boot mat Renfri had just put out for the fall season.</p><p>He corrected himself and jerked upright, and Philippa left Yennefer’s desk to snark, “Walk much brother?” Yennefer thanked the gods that she did, so she didn’t see the file slip from her fingers and spew all over the carpet under her desk. She ripped her gaze from his and ducked under the minimalist furniture on her hands and knees to gather the errant sheets.</p><p>“Charming as always, my darling sister.”</p><p>Yennefer sucked in a shuddered breath at the deep, familiar tone of his voice. They had talked on the phone and texted back and fourth for almost three weeks after meeting at the bar, until he’d just faded away. He hadn’t ghosted her, per se, but he obviously wasn’t interested once he got to know her. She had really liked him, so his rejection had hurt both her pride and her heart.</p><p>“How do they expect you to navigate your way around an Emergency Room at this new job if you can’t even walk through my lobby?”</p><p>He shrugged. “I guess you’ll have to try really hard not to get sick or hurt then Phil.”</p><p>“Is that a threat?”</p><p>“Isn’t it always? You ready?”</p><p>“Ladies room and I’m out. Try not to touch, or break anything while I’m gone.” Yennefer could see her toned calves sashay toward the bathroom and she hurried to grab the last of the papers.</p><p>“Yennefer?” His soft, concerned tone was unexpectedly close and she jerked, slamming her head into the wooden desk above with a soft cry. “Ah, fuck. Here, let me help you.” He eased her out from under the desk and held his hand over hers. “Is this where you hit it?”</p><p>His voice was so soothing, and it brought her back to their late night conversations. He’d made her laugh, and seemed genuinely interested in getting to know everything about her, but in the end he’d just been too busy. At least, that’s what she told herself when he canceled on her at the last minute, <em>twice</em>.</p><p>She ducked out from under his hand and climbed to her feet, righting her skirt as she went. “Thanks, I’m fine.” Her tone was cooler than normal, but she wanted to protect herself. She wasn’t about to open up to him again and get hurt.</p><p>“Listen, Yennefer, I –“</p><p>The hurried click clack of Philippa’s heels interrupted him. “Oh <em>god</em>, look at this mess! These people will be in here first thing in the morning!” She huffed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll have it fixed in no time.” Yennefer tried to reassure her. Geralt wore a sympathetic expression.</p><p>“You won’t have it in the order I need for the presentation. Yennefer, walk with us. Geralt, come, we’re late.”</p><p>------</p><p>Yennefer scribbled furiously on a legal pad, trailing behind Geralt and her boss. Philippa rattled off the order of ideas and concepts for the unorganized sheets and she struggled to keep up. She finally took a breath, “I guess it doesn’t matter that I gave you the other three clients for tonight, you’d be here now anyway. You’re so young and fresh from university that an all-nighter won’t even phase you.”</p><p>Geralt spoke up as they walked into the elevator and he hit the button. “Isn’t it your brother’s birthday today?” He was concerned about her missing the festivities.</p><p>Yennefer froze and Philippa’s smirk faded. “No. Way.”</p><p>Geralt immediately regretted butting in when Yennefer’s face paled. Philippa didn’t know. Yennefer probably hadn’t known they were siblings either, they had different last names, but the same mother. His parents had gotten a divorce, and a year later his mother was remarried and Philippa was born. Geralt had always suspected that he was the precursor to a shotgun wedding, and that only proved his hypothesis.</p><p>“Yennefer is the young beauty you let slip through your fingers?” Her stunned face broke into a bark of laughter. “Oh thank God you botched that up, you aren’t right for each other at all!” She held her abdominals laughing while Geralt gave Yennefer an apologetic look. She bit her lip and averted her gaze to the fancy crown moulding in the elevator car, clearly embarrassed.</p><p>“Geralt, you have <em>adult</em> responsibilities, and Yennefer is only twenty-three, practically a child.” She looked at her watch. “A child who has three clients to prep and one to reassemble to save her job tonight.” She turned to Geralt. “Sorry brother, I own her.”</p><p>Geralt scowled, “Don’t even joke about that Phil, it’s inappropriate.”</p><p>“She knows I’m joking, take a chill pill.”</p><p>The car dinged and Philippa stepped out. Geralt tried, “Yennefer, I’m sorry - “ His sister physically pulled him behind her.</p><p>“See you bright and early Yennefer!” She called over her shoulder.</p><p>———</p><p>Yennefer went back up to her office, and passed Renfri leaving for the night. She gave a quick wave, and Renfri wished her good luck. She slipped her heels off and called Jaskier to let him know she wouldn’t be able to make his celebration. He was disappointed, but he understood. They both finally got their big break jobs, and neither could afford to lose them.</p><p>She took her scrawled notes from Philippa and tried to reconstruct the file she’d dropped like a fool. Her stomach growled, she had been hoping for birthday cake for dinner. She worked diligently for two hours before the elevator dinged and the overnight security guard, Chireadan appeared. Behind him was Geralt, his bow tie missing and a plastic container in his hand.</p><p>“Yennefer, I thought you might be the only one left up here.” Chireadan guessed. “He wanted to come up, is that alright with you?”</p><p>“Yes, I know him. Thank you for being so thoughtful Chireadan.” He nodded and stepped back into the elevator.</p><p>She stood in front of him in her bare feet, hands clasped, cherry red painted toenails staring back at her.</p><p>“I brought you some cheesecake, I remember you said it was your favorite.” He offered her the container and she accepted it, her mouth watering when she saw it was covered in raspberries and chocolate shavings.</p><p>“I know I’m supposed to tell you I’m on a diet and politely refuse it, or some other lady like thing, but I’m starving and I’m going to eat this the second you go. Real talk.”</p><p>He smiled and handed her the plastic fork still in his hand. “I hope you’ll eat it even if I don’t go. Is that alright? If I stay?”</p><p>“Sure, but I’ve just got work here. It’s nothing exciting.” She sat down on the edge of her desk with the plate of cheesecake.</p><p>He shrugged. “Hopefully I can help you interpret some of my sister’s tyrannical thoughts.”</p><p>She couldn’t hold back a smirk at his choice of words. “Are you bugged, are you a spy?” She joked.</p><p>“No, if anything I’m on your side after this afternoon.” He sighed. “I just want to say that I don’t blame you at all for drifting away. I was so busy with my last lab hours and unexpected things came up, so I understand if you would prefer to date someone with less going on. I really enjoyed getting to know you, for what it’s worth.”</p><p>“Wait, drifting away? Me!?” She set down the fork, which was a shame, because the first bite was fucking delicious. “Geralt, you blew me off, twice. The first time I tried not to blame myself, but I had to take the hint the second time, whether I wanted to or not. You all but ghosted me.” She met his gaze and daring him to argue.</p><p>“The first time, I swear, I had to cover my friend’s lab hours - he had a family emergency. And the second, my...friend’s daughter, she had a fever. He was worried. I’m so sorry that you thought I meant to blow you off. I sincerely didn’t.” He slipped off his jacket. “What are you doing from now, to about six am?” He asked, sitting down in her chair.</p><p>“You’re lookin’ at it. Cheesecake and bitchwork.” She caught herself, “Not, that your sister is a bitch.”</p><p>He smiled, “She isn’t, but she certainly acts like one here.”</p><p>She took another bite of the cake and her lashes fluttered closed in pleasure at the taste. “So really, it wasn’t me. It’s you.” She offered.</p><p>His expression had glazed over at the tiniest whimper she made around the cake, and he snapped back to clarity with her observation. “It <em>was</em> my fault, a misunderstanding. Give me a chance to prove we belong in each other’s lives. I miss talking to you.” He admitted. She offered him the next bite of the cheesecake, and she smiled when his lips slid down the fork.</p><p>“I’m sorry you’re missing your bother’s birthday, I know how special you are to each other. Maybe next week we can all go out and celebrate?”</p><p>“He’s moving on Friday.” The thought dimmed some of the spark from her eyes.</p><p>“He got the job in Montana.” Empathy in his voice.</p><p>He really had hung on her every word. There was a legitimate chance that he was being truthful about not wanting to blow her off in the first place. She put the plate down on the desk behind her. “Yeah, he did.” Her voice was laced with a bit of sorrow.</p><p>He reached to tuck one of the curls that had fallen from the clip in her hair behind her ear, and she leaned her cheek into his warm palm. Hands that had defended her in that bar so many weeks ago, and now spent their days healing people. She brushed her lips across the heel of his hand and suddenly it was gone and his surprisingly soft lips took their place.</p><p>They danced around each other for a few moments, both unsure, but he took the plunge and pressed into hers. His touch was firm, but undemanding, and when he pulled away slightly it was <em>she</em> who recaptured his lower lip. Her hand went to his jaw and she felt his warm against her waist. Back and forth their mouths gave and took, her breath becoming his and vice versa.</p><p>He urged her to slide off the desk and into his lap, her legs folded over his thighs. His tongue trailed over the seam of her lips and she opened for him, allowing him time to explore and play while she did the same. He tasted like mints and raspberries, her hand trailing through the short cropped hair on the side of his head and into the longer curls on top. </p><p>Encouraged, he guided her chin gently and she made a satisfied sound from the back of her throat. They parted and he smiled, her cheek pressing to his. He ran his thumb along the flair of her hip, and she did the same on his bicep. “I won’t steal you before he goes, but let me take you to dinner after Jaskier leaves, you’ll need company.”</p><p>She looked deep in his golden hazel eyes and licked her lip, “Okay.”</p><p>He helped her with the files, and it made the time go by that much faster. They laughed together, her impression of one of her old professors set him rolling with laughter. The tales he wove from his time as a resident were dramatic and heartwarming. They worked together until five am, when they had the last file open across her desk.</p><p>“Do you have the expense report for the blueprints?” She asked.</p><p>He shuffled through the pile in front of him and came up empty handed. She smiled and leaned across the desk, “It’s here.” He caught her chin and pressed his lips to hers. Their embrace grew heated and she leaned halfway across the desk, his hands tangled in her dark curls.</p><p>“Oh, <em>hell no</em>.”</p><p>They jerked apart. Philippa strode across the office to Yennefer’s desk. “Couldn’t sleep and came in early. I see you haven’t finished what I asked of you, and I thought I made myself clear about my feelings on - <em>this</em>.” She gestured her hand wildly between the two of them.</p><p>“Phil, come on. She’s almost done, and you’re an hour early.”</p><p>“Don’t intrude in my work Geralt. Yennefer, pack your things, you’re fired.” Her tone left no room for negotiation.</p><p>Geralt stood up. “<em>Philippa</em>, don’t be that way.”</p><p>Yennefer was frozen. If she lost this job, she wouldn’t be able to afford her apartment on her own. Maybe she could stay with Sabrina for a bit until she found something else. How would she find another position without a good reference from Philippa?</p><p>Philippa reached the glass door to her office. “<em>Now</em>, Yennefer.”</p><p>She longed for the ability to apologize, and then tell Philippa where she could shove her bitter attitude. She grabbed the box she had just unpacked her photos from and began to fill it again.</p><p>Geralt stormed in her office after her, and Renfri exited the elevator with a tray of coffee, only to see her packing. </p><p>“Phil, what the <em>fuck</em>. She didn’t do anything wrong!” He was confused why she would go to such lengths to ruin things for him, and Yennefer's career. </p><p>“Not that it’s any of your business, but she did. I asked her to finish the files, not con my brother into helping her, and to leave you alone. I walk in and your face is pressed to hers like a monkey to the glass at the zoo.”</p><p>Their voices weren’t quiet, and Yennefer and Renfri could hear what they bellowed back and forth.</p><p>“Who I date is my business, and she is an adult. She happens to work for your firm, but you can’t order her around like you’re her mother.”</p><p>Renfri winced as his booming voice echoed through the glass.</p><p>“No, I’m not her mother. Geralt, <em>you</em> are a father, and you’re almost thirty. That girl is twenty-three, practically a child. Your duty is to your daughter, and protecting her from having her heart broken by some flighty little woman-child!” She flailed her hands for effect.</p><p>“How dare you Phil. You know that everything I do is for her, she is my life.” He leaned over her desk threateningly. She’d crossed the line.</p><p>Yennefer couldn’t believe it. He had a child, and he hadn’t told her. They talked for weeks and she’d told him things she hadn’t even told her best friend, and he’d lied to her face. It was best she got away from both of them, their whole crazy family. She piled her heels on top of her belongings, wished Renfri good luck, and let the elevator doors close behind her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I know you’re a wonderful father. I’m just worried about you both getting hurt.”</p><p>“I know that you care, but this <em>not</em> the way to go about it.” He relented.</p><p>“Well, it doesn’t matter now. She’s gone.” She pointed over his shoulder to Yenenfer’s empty desk.</p><p>“Son of a bitch.” He growled and tore out of her office, and Renfri pointed to the elevator she’d just gone down. He thanked her and pressed the call button frantically, until he gave up and burst into the stairwell. His dress shoes protested as he flew down to the ground level of the building. He charged into he Lobby and called her name, she was hustling toward the front doors.</p><p>“Yennefer, wait!” She stopped and closed her eyes. He darted between her body and the door. “She was just being controlling, and well, a bitch.” She put the box of her belongings on the floor.</p><p>“Geralt, please - just stop. Not only did you cost me my job, but you lied to me. I have school loans and rent to pay, and <em>how</em> could you not tell me you were a father?” She began angry, and ended defeated.</p><p>“You’re not fired, come back upstairs.” She waited. “I have a two year old daughter. I didn’t tell you, because I wanted you to get to know me first.”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes. “If you think I wouldn’t want to date you solely because you have a child, then you don’t know me at all.”</p><p>“No, I don’t think you’re that kind of woman. I didn’t want you to stay only for her, if you weren't truly into <em>me</em>. I’m bias, but she’s the best little person.” It didn’t make sense, but he looked genuine.</p><p>“Are you kidding me right now? A gorgeous doctor with low self-esteem, is like a cow that is allergic to diary.” She shook her head. “I’m sure she’s wonderful, but it doesn’t change the fact that you’ve been lying to me, repeatedly. To top it off, how could I ever work for your sister again? Knowing she thinks I’m a 'flighty child' because I breathed the same air as her sainted brother.”</p><p>He tried to take her hand and she bent to pick up the box instead. “Maybe there’s something to what Philippa is saying, <em>we</em> are a bad idea. Please, just allow me some self respect, and let me go.”</p><p>He did as she asked and backed away, letting her walk past him and out the door. He swore, and marched back to the elevator to have a longer <em>chat</em> with his sister.</p><p>———</p><p>She drove her little car back to her new apartment, ignoring a phone call from the office number as she drove. She wanted to fall apart, but instead her mind raced, trying to form a plan to salvage her career. She pulled into the parking ramp and shut the car off, finally letting the message play.</p><p>[“Yennefer, it’s me, Philippa. I want to apologize, my behavior today was pretty terrible. I’m embarrassed, and I’m sorry. You’re a great associate and I see a long and fruitful future for you here, and I hope you consider coming back tomorrow. I’m done trying to intrude on your personal life, I swear it, but I just want to recommend that you don’t date my brother. His ex-wife treated him like shit, and he suffered, and I don’t want that for either of you. But anyway, please just come back tomorrow morning, no questions asked. Thank you.”]</p><p>----</p><p>Two weeks later</p><p>Yennefer and Philippa descended to the ground floor in the elevator <em>together</em>, both leaving at the reasonable hour of six pm. Yennefer had returned to the office in the morning like she had asked, and Philippa’s behavior toward her junior changed drastically. She still had to be on her toes, but her condescending attitude was gone. Yennefer didn’t know what had happened between she and Geralt after she left, but she was sure she didn’t want to know.</p><p>Yennefer hadn’t seen or heard from him since, and she was being very careful to keep busy, and remind herself he’d lied to her. If he could keep something so important from her for so long, what else was he lying about? It was best that they were apart.</p><p>The elevator dinged, the doors slid open, and there he was. She gasped, unprepared to see him so soon, and on the arm of a gorgeous red head. He was laughing at something she said, and when he looked up and their eyes met, the laugher fell from his face. She jerked her gaze away from them to smile instead at the man standing to their left, most likely Philippa’s date.</p><p>“See you on Monday Yennefer.” Philippa’s expression was kind, but her tone firm.</p><p>“Yes. Have a nice weekend.” Yennefer banked to leave through the door opposite the group, and could hear Philippa greeting her date.</p><p>“Istredd, so glad you could make it at the last minute!” She crooned.</p><p>Yennefer gripped the strap on her small briefcase, the sound of her heels on the marble floor echoing as she reached the door. She pulled the handle and took a fleeting glance back, only to see the three of them chatting away, and Geralt staring after her longingly. She pursed her lips and looked down at his shoes, before turning and walking out of the building.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's no excuse for why I can't just leave a drabble alone. Don't trust me, I don't trust myself now XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. She's Adorable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes a little misfortune can put things in perspective.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note that the rating has changed to M. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Yennefer-</p><p>Yennefer held the scrap of paper from Philippa and squinted in the dark, struggling to make out her elegant scrawl. She was in one of the more sketchy parts of Philadelphia, trying to find the little electronics shop she had ordered her new bluetooth earpiece through. Supposedly the cutting edge in sound technology and the smallest profile, it was a <em>must have </em>for young executives, or so Philippa had claimed.</p><p>For once it was Yennefer’s own fault that she had left the office so late. She had been hanging decorations for the next day, to celebrate the retirement of the eldest partner in the firm. The lady was so sweet, and she deserved a proper send off. Unfortunately that left her hunting for the hole in the wall shop just before they were due to close, and it began to snow lightly. They were only supposed to get a few inches, one of the first snows of the season. </p><p>She stopped under a street lamp and held the paper higher, weary of using her phone for light, lest it be stolen. <em>Four</em>, damn not nine as she had read before. She was a block away still. She was almost to the crosswalk when something yanked on her bag and pulled her into a dark alley. Her heeled boots were high and she fell, her bare knees and her palm scraping on the pavement. She held onto the strap on her briefcase with a death grip, unwilling to lose Philippa’s files.</p><p>She looked up, and he wasn’t all that big. Dirty boots, a think coat and hat, a black bandana covering his face. She couldn’t really make out his eyes, it was so dark in the alley. She tried to get up, and froze when she heard the slide of a switch blade knife. He waved it in front of her face. “I want everything, <em>now</em>.”</p><p>Fuck. All she could think about is how pissed at her Jaskier would be, for letting this happen. He’d been gone three weeks and already she was having difficulties. She handed over her purse begrudgingly. “Jewelry.” She pulled off the little silver ring that was their grandmother’s and her earrings. He helped himself to ripping off the necklace Jaskier had given her for her sixteenth birthday. The little pearl flew off the chain and into the slush as he stuffed it in her purse.</p><p>“The bag.”</p><p>“Please, it’s just papers, they’re not mine and they’re not worth anything.”</p><p>“I’ll be the judge of that, give it here.”</p><p>“No!” She held it tight when he yanked on the strap.</p><p>“I don’t have time to argue with you lady.” He growled, pulling on the leather until she stood up, and shoving her back into the brick wall behind her. Her temple made contact with the wall and she passed out, sliding down the rough surface. He pulled the bag over her head and took off.</p><p>Blood began to run from her hairline, and she laid crumpled in the slush as fat snowflakes gathered over her coat.</p><p>———</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>Geralt peered up the little boy’s nose with his pen light, his parents worried in the chairs next to his bed. “Hmmmm,” he hummed. “Tell me again, how many did you put up there Ryan?”</p><p>He held up three fingers. Geralt smiled and added another finger to his tally. “Oh sweet lord Ryan!” His mother wailed.</p><p>“No worries mom, we’ll have those pesky pennies out in no time. Let me just grab my penny remover and we’ll be all set.” He patted the boy on the knee, grabbed his chart and pulled the curtain closed behind him. He leaned over the nurse’s cart, typing into the boy’s file.</p><p>Lambert came up behind, him sliding his stethoscope back and fourth over his neck. “Bus’ll be here any minute with my next, you having fun with what Peter Piper picked?”</p><p>Geralt smirked. “Leave it Lamb, and he was planting, if anything.”</p><p>Lambert’s phone vibrated. “Ouch, mine just got more serious. See you in a few hours bro.” He patted Geralt on the arm and left for the ambulance bay doors. Red and white emergency lights flashed through the doors when they opened, letting a burst of frigid air roll through the nurses station.</p><p>He pulled the curtain closed around him to find the boy’s mother lecturing him. At one point in his life he would have found her a nag, but if there was something up his daughter’s nose, he supposed he’d be just as upset. “Alright big guy. These are called alligator forceps, but we’re gonna call them penny pinchers today, okay?” He nodded bravely. “This won’t hurt, it’ll just feel funny, so maybe mom wants to hold your hand?”</p><p>Lambert’s patient rolled into the bay next to Geralt’s, and he couldn’t help but listen as he pulled the coins from the boy’s nose gently.</p><p>“Her pulse is weak, get that IV drip hooked up please.” Lambert asked one of the two nurses bustling around the gurney. “I need some blankets in here, we’re hypothermic!” Geralt could see the uniform shoes of a police officer underneath the curtain. “How’d you find her?” Lambert’s voice was hurried.</p><p>“In an alley in Huntington Park. Two other muggings there in the past two weeks. She doesn’t have any identification on her, everything she might have had of value is gone. About a half an inch of snow on her body, one of the resident homeless wanted to use the alley for a piss and found her instead.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, if there have already been two muggings, why don’t you - “ Lambert stopped himself short of telling the man how to do his job. “The head wound, any ideas?”</p><p>Geralt had two of the four pennies in a metal bowl.</p><p>“Brick wall. It looks like she fought back, the other victims walked away from their incidents. She was sprawled in a heap, scrapes on her knees and palm. Business attire, and she doesn’t match up with any of the local talent over there.”</p><p>“Meaning?”</p><p>“We don’t have reason to believe she’s a prostitute. We didn’t find any evidence of a sexual assault, but with the scrapes, I take it you’ll do all that testing just in case?”</p><p>The third penny clanged in the dish.</p><p>“We’ll handle all that. Thank you, you can go.” Lambert dismissed him and the woman groaned.</p><p>“Hey there sunshine, I know it hurts, but you’ll be alright sweetie. Trust me.” She was waking up.</p><p>The last penny made it out of the boy’s nose without any difficulties. Geralt shook the little boy’s hand and he puffed up, suddenly very important. He left instructions with his parents and began heading for the computer to close out his file.</p><p>He could still hear Lambert and the nurses working on the woman. “I know you’re cold, we’re warming you up, I promise. Open your eyes for me if you can.” He paused. “Good girl, if those aren’t the most beautiful purple irises I’ve seen in my life. Try to stay calm, it’s okay to shiver, that’s your body warming you from the inside out.”</p><p>Geralt froze when Lambert said the word <em>purple</em>. He dumped the boy’s clipboard on the cart and opened the curtain by Lambert’s patient. “Geralt, what’s wrong, I’ve got this.” He looked down at her confused expression. “She’s gonna be just fine. Can you wiggle your toes for me sweetie?”</p><p>She concentrated and whispered, “No.” Her face was full of panic.</p><p>“That’s normal, don’t worry, once they heat back up you’ll be wiggling those pretty red toenails again in no time.” He was prodding the laceration on her head that had bled all down her face. “Geralt, if you’re going to stand there like an idiot, can you work on her feet for me?” Geralt lurched forward and grabbed one of her dainty feet, wincing at how cold her skin was.</p><p>“What’s your name? It’s alright if you can’t remember.”</p><p>Geralt longed to shout it, but it was important to their diagnostics whether or not she knew it herself. “Yen - Yennefer, Vengerberg.” That was a good sign.</p><p>“Are you allergic to any medicines?” She answered negatively. “Who can I call for you, your parents, husband?”</p><p>Geralt interjected, switching his massage to the other foot. “Her brother, but he’s in Montana. You can stabilize her first.”</p><p>Lambert gave him the eye. “Please don’t tell me she’s the one -“</p><p>“Enough Lamb, treat her. Please.” Lambert nodded.</p><p>“Do you remember what happened? We can step out and you can talk to one of the nurses alone if you want to.” She was starting to shake the cloud of fear and confusion as she warmed up. Lambert dug under her blouse gently to listen to her lungs for signs of early pneumonia.</p><p>“It’s okay. He pulled me into the alley and I fell on my knees.” Her voice shook just a bit.</p><p>One of the nurses needed to get in where Geralt was standing so he backed up, closing his eyes against the rage that began to roil in his chest.</p><p>“He pulled out a knife, the kind that flip open. He took my purse, and my jewelry, and - oh my god, the files!” She seemed to realize who was at the foot of her bed in that moment. “Geralt!? Oh god, did she send you for them? I don’t have them.” Her eyes filled with tears.</p><p>He walked to her side opposite Lambert and took her hand. “Hey, Phil’s files don’t mean a thing. She’s gonna want to know you’re safe. That’s all that matters.” She didn’t look like she believed him.</p><p>“What happened after that Yennefer, do you remember how you hurt your head?” Lambert adjusted one of the dials on her IV.</p><p>“I wouldn’t give him the files, and he got pissed. He pulled me up and then I think I ended up falling into the wall. It was brick.” She reached to touch her head and Lambert stopped her.</p><p>“We didn’t stitch it up yet, but don’t fret about the scar. Even Geralt will admit I make the best sutures. Don’t I Geralt.” Lambert was amused, while Geralt was so lost in her that he barely heard what was said. “Geralt, why don’t you distract our patient while I put these stitches in.” It was like talking to a wall. He didn’t hear that at all, just ran his thumbs over her hand.</p><p>“They’ll want you to stay overnight because you hit your head. Once we get you upstairs you can use my phone and call Jaskier, alright?”</p><p>She wanted to nod, but she couldn’t with Lambert’s efficient work. “Thank you. What about Philippa, how am I going to tell her I lost three of her biggest client’s files?” She was back to worried.</p><p>“You’re not going to, I will, and there will be no more said about it.”</p><p>Lambert fought to keep the smile off of his face as his best friend fussed over the woman. She whimpered when he began with the stitches and Geralt tightened his grip on her hand.</p><p>“Yennefer, what were you doing in Huntington Park, and after dark?” Lambert sought to distract her.</p><p>She bit her lip against the pain of Lambert’s needle. “Philippa’s bluetooth, for her phone.”</p><p>Geralt groaned. “I could smack her.” His phone vibrated, he had another patient. “I’ll be off shift in an hour, and I’ll find you upstairs for that phone call.” He brushed his lips to her knuckles. “I’m so sorry this happened, but everything will be alright, I promise.” He tucked her hand under the blanket and walked beyond the curtain, looking back before he closed it, worry on his face.</p><p>“Nice guy, that Geralt. I bet he asks you to dinner before you get outta’ here.” He was trying to distract her. The remaining nurse smiled.</p><p>“Oh, he has a girlfriend. A beautiful woman with fiery hair.”</p><p>“Funny, he’s told me all about you, the mystery maiden from the little bar, and barely anything about her. He even ripped me a new asshole, pardon my french, when he had to cancel on you to take my shift. If you’re talking about Triss, it was a set up from Philippa. They didn’t hit it off, he hasn’t seen her since. Still talks about <em>you </em>though.” Lambert smiled as he cut the last thread.</p><p>———</p><p>-Lambert-</p><p>Lambert returned the last clipboard to the nurse’s station, and watched Geralt hurry through his notes on the last patient. He was tired of watching his friend suffer. He made one mistake years ago, got his girlfriend of two weeks pregnant, and had been dealing with her shit ever since. He never liked that bitch from the get, and when she turned up pregnant, he could swear she’d done it intentionally.</p><p>Geralt had done exactly what he would have expected him to do, he married her. He catered to her every whim, and after the baby was born, he took care of the baby and paid for her to drink and party. It wasn’t unit she brought another man home that Geralt finally couldn’t take it anymore. He wouldn’t allow that behavior near the baby and he filed for divorce.</p><p>Geralt devoted his life to his daughter and his career, and it wasn’t until he met Yennefer that he spoke of anything else. He knew Philippa had given them such shit, but he didn’t see any reason they shouldn’t be together. She made his friend smile, and fuck it, he deserved it.</p><p>“Hey, you don’t care if I ask her out do you?”</p><p>Geralt stopped typing, “Who?”</p><p>“Yennefer. I mean you said how great she was, and you can’t date her or Philippa will give birth to a litter of kittens.”</p><p>“You can’t, she’s your patient.” Geralt seemed satisfied that he’d found a loophole.</p><p>“Fair enough, I’ll wait until this afternoon when I release her.” Geralt turned to Lambert sharply. “Hurry up man, she won’t be single forever.”</p><p>———</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>Lambert held the door to her room open for Geralt as he was leaving. He spoke under his breath, “The nurse came and did the exam, all clear. The police took her statement. She’s sleepy, but she’s awake.” Geralt thanked him and let her door close quietly behind him.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” He sat in the chair next to her bed, but he was leaning so far forward he was barely in it.</p><p>“My head hurts, and my pride.”</p><p>“The same thing would have happened to any of us, he had a knife. You’re alive, that’s what matters.” She nodded reluctantly. He pulled his phone out, “You need to call Jaskier?”</p><p>“The nurse offered me hers a few minutes ago, thank you though. He said the same thing you did, of course.”</p><p>He smiled softly. “I have the next two days off. If you want, I’ll take you to the DMV, and wherever we need to go to replace what was in your purse. You shouldn’t drive for a bit while your head heals.”</p><p>She reached her arm out from under the blanket and he took her hand. “Distract me. Tell me about your little girl.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of her. He flipped his phone and showed her his background photo. “Here she is.” His smiley little girl was beautiful. She was in a little kiddie pool, and her pink baby bikini had rubber duckies on it. She had the most beautiful, bright green eyes, and her platinum blonde hair curled in ringlets from her pig tails.</p><p>“Oh, Geralt, she is adorable.”</p><p>He beamed.</p><p>———</p><p>-The Next Day-</p><p>“Geralt,” she moaned, “I don’t need a wheelchair.”</p><p>“It’s hospital policy.” He smiled at her defiance, and she finally piled into it. Geralt handed her the massive arrangement of hydrangeas sent by Philippa in her guilt, and wheeled her down the hall. Lambert walked along side them running her through a list of things to look for with her head injury, not that Geralt didn’t already know what he was reading.</p><p>“Enjoy the ride now sweetie, it’ll be the longest one you ever get from this guy, I’m sure of it.”</p><p>Yennefer gasped and stifled her laugh with her hand.</p><p>“Lamb, what does your little booklet there say about violence on hospital grounds.” He raised his eyebrow and gave his friend a look.</p><p>“Hmmmm, says you’ll be ejected. Prematurely.” Geralt smacked him upside the head before they bumped knuckles and the outer doors slid open. “It was nice to meet you Yennefer, next time you want to hang out just text me, no need for the cover story.”</p><p>———</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>Her mind raced while he drove her to her apartment. Even if he wasn’t dating the red headed woman, that didn’t mean he still had interest in <em>her</em>. She knew she wasn’t over him, but she’d told him to let her go, and there was the small matter of his sister who was also in the way.</p><p>She looked around his car subtly. It was nice, a Volvo. Jaskier was a car guy, and from him she knew they were pricey, but reputed to be incredibly safe. Of course, she thought, her gaze shifting to the back seat. The little purple car seat was outfitted with a myriad of little toys and accessories, a stuffed pig strapped into it.</p><p>“How much to you charge for your Uber services? I don’t think I should have to pay more than the piggy.”</p><p>He smiled and shook his head. “Piggy only rides in the car, and she insists he be buckled in safely at all times.”</p><p>“I know where Cirilla gets her overprotective instincts from.” Her smiled faded a bit, as the incision at her hairline began to ache. Something must have worn off.</p><p>“Your head?”</p><p><em>How</em> did he already know?</p><p>“I’ve got some Tylenol in my bag, we’re almost to your apartment, hang in there.”</p><p>She put her hand over his. “Thank you.” He gave her fingers a squeeze.</p><p>“Don’t worry about your ID, or your car or anything until tomorrow. Lamb and I’ll get your car tonight, you shouldn’t drive for a few more days. Obviously, don’t worry about work. Philippa has enough guilt for sending you out there, that now is the time to ask for a promotion.”</p><p>“I don’t know how to thank you. I’m not entirely helpless, I swear, but with Jask gone I guess I’m still adjusting.” She paused. “Geralt? What are we?”</p><p>He turned into her apartment’s parking garage. “We are what you want us to be. Once you’re back on your feet, if you want me gone, I’ll give you that. If you don’t want me gone, I’ll be more than happy to give you that too.” It was his turn to pause.</p><p>“That option comes with a little girl who will probably get pretty attached to you right away. I’m sure she got that from her dad too.” It went without saying that if she wasn’t sure about her feelings, that it wasn’t right for her to tease them both. He parked the car and turned off the ignition.</p><p>“If I wanted option two…what about Philippa?”</p><p>He shook his head. “I’m done with that, she can’t fire you for nothing, and I can’t believe she’d have the balls to try after what you went through for her fucking phone accessories. In other words, that’s my problem, I’ll handle it.”</p><p>“Make sure there are no sharp objects in the room for that conversation.” She warned. He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a knowing grin. “One more thing. I want to know about your ex wife. Tell me once and I won’t bring it up again, but I would like to know what happened and her relationship with Cirilla.”</p><p>“Fair enough. However, can I interest you in a warm bath and a nap first?”</p><p>“Sold.”</p><p>———</p><p>Several hours later they sat at her table, eating salads he had ordered in. Philippa’s demanding schedule barely left her enough time to pack her lunch most days, forget keeping her fridge stocked with fresh food. Her apartment was clean and organized, but she barely spent any of her waking hours there. They’d canceled her credit cards and found the paperwork she would need for the DMV.</p><p>“Tell me about the jewelry that you lost, we can go to the mall tomorrow and see if we can replace it.”</p><p>He was so thoughtful. “That’s alright. It wasn’t worth a whole lot, just sentimental really. A necklace Jask gave me and a little silver ring that was our grandmother’s.”</p><p>“I’m sorry you lost them.”</p><p>She shrugged sadly, “Not your fault.”</p><p>He wiped his mouth with his napkin. “Since the mood is already shot, here you go. It was my last year of grad school before my residency, and I was burnt out. I started doing a little too much letting loose and ended up with a girlfriend who liked the bar scene more than she liked me. I was stupid, I didn’t see it coming when she got pregnant.”</p><p>“I married her three months before Ciri was born, and it wasn’t three more before she was back out at the bar every night. Lambert and my mom really helped me then, trying to swing school and taking care of Ciri full time. Keira had no interest in breastfeeding or spending time with her daughter, and it broke my heart that she could be so cold. She gave up trying to hide her antics and brought another man home, high as a kite. I kicked her out and filed for divorce, and I’ve only seen her lawyer since. Not a call or anything to see if Ciri is alright. A fucking fairy tale.” He shook his head.</p><p>No doubt the woman knew Geralt would never let anything happen to his daughter. <em>Keira</em>. Even her name sounded bitchy to Yennefer. She wanted to spit in the woman’s face for abandoning her child without a care.</p><p>“My mom watches her during the day at my apartment, until I can put my brave face on and send her to preschool.”</p><p>She got up from the table, the man needed a hug. “You’ll get there. I’m sorry she wasn’t smart enough to see what she had.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he leaned into her chest. She bent to press her lips to his hair, and he wrapped arms around her hips.</p><p>———</p><p>Yennefer jolted awake, only to find that she was still in her leggings and sweater. Her hallway light was still on. She got up slowly, not yet immune from the occasional dizziness that bashing your head into a brick wall would cause. They had been laying on her couch watching Netflix, when she must have dozed off and he carried her to bed. Her car keys were on the table with a note.</p><p>[Your car’s in the garage, but don’t go anywhere yet sweetheart :) See you tomorrow after lunch for errands. Said lunch is in the fridge. -G]</p><p>She wandered over to her refrigerator. It was loaded with food. She pulled out the jug of her favorite juice, barely able to contain the smile on her face.</p><p>———</p><p>-The Next Evening-</p><p>They completed her errands and he convinced her to let him take her out for dinner. They were dressed casually so he settled on a little cafe attached to a bakery. She traded embarrassing stories about Jaskier for the best of Lambert’s comedic career. Out of habit he got a chocolate cookie for Ciri to go, and Yennefer suggested they get something for his mother, she chose a blueberry scone.</p><p>He stopped at his apartment door to find his key, and she suddenly got nervous. “Are you sure Geralt? I mean, won’t she be upset to see you with someone other than her mother?”</p><p>He smiled softly and took her face in his hands gently. “She hasn’t seen, or even heard her voice in over a year and a half. She was an infant, she doesn’t know her at all, by Keira’s own choosing.” He rested his forehead on hers. “I’ll tell her you’re my friend and we’ll see how she reacts.”</p><p>“Alright.” She smiled, and he covered it with his lips. Her palms slipped around his neck and their embrace quickly turned passionate. His hands traveled past her shoulders and down her sides until he was cupping her rear and her short boots lifted from the carpet. Her fingertips slid down the front of his chest and a soft moan escaped her lips when his grip on her shifted her belly against the bulge in his jeans.</p><p>He parted their lips on a shudder. “You won’t be meeting anyone at this rate.” Her lashes fluttered open and he kissed the corner of her mouth before he let her stand on her own again. She fussed, adjusting her dress over her leggings and primping at her hair. He smiled, “She’s two, she isn’t going to judge your runway readiness.”</p><p>“Your mother, however, may take one look at me and -“ he shook his head.</p><p>“She’s not Philippa. Whom I love, but would not want my daughter absorbing her personality all day long.”</p><p>He opened the door and they walked in together. Most of the lights were off, and his mother got up from the couch to greet them. Geralt made the appropriate introductions and his mother, Visenna, seemed very welcoming. Yennefer handed her the little paper bag containing the scone and she raised her eyebrow at Geralt.</p><p>“How many times have cookies come home for the little miss, and nothing for nana. I may just trade her for you.” He had the good sense to look sheepish. “We had a good night, two number ones in the princess potty.” He gave her a thumbs up.</p><p>“Thank you mom.”</p><p>“Of course Ger. Have a lovely evening kids. It’s nice to meet you sweetie.” He helped her with her coat and locked the door behind her.</p><p>There was rustle from the pack-n-play on the far side of the room, near a pink princess tent and a little plastic kitchen set. “Daddy.” Little hands appeared at the top of the mesh, followed by a tousled mop of platinum blonde curls. She reached for him when he bent to pick her up, and Yennefer put her new purse and the cookie on the kitchen counter.</p><p>“Hi baby, are you sleepy?” He asked her. “Mmmm-hmmm,” she nodded, her head nestled against his chest. “Ciri, this is our friend Yennefer, can you say hi?”</p><p>Ciri noticed her, and took her in, relatively unperturbed from the safety of her father’s arms. “It’s nice to meet you Ciri. I think your pajamas look very fuzzy and soft, Beauty and the Beast was my favorite too when I was a girl.” She turned her head and buried her face in Geralt’s underarm.</p><p>“She’s tired.” Yennefer nodded, it was understandable. “We just need to try the potty and we do our story before bed. We’ll only be a few minutes, make yourself at home.”</p><p>Before long, Ciri and Geralt were comfy in her new toddler bed. He was still afraid of her falling out at night, so she had a mesh guard spanning most of the exposed side of the mattress. He wasn’t ready to put her crib into storage, but she had escaped from it twice, and he didn’t want her injuring herself with another attempted escape.</p><p>Yennefer crept down the dark hallway, and listened just beyond the doorway, low light pouring from her room. He was so darling with her, it made her heart melt. He started to read the story, his voice low and comforting, when she must have stopped him.</p><p>“Enna.”</p><p>“What baby?”</p><p>“Enna come in.”</p><p>“You want Yenna to come in for story time?”</p><p>Yenenfer held her breath. “Yennefer, if you’re available you’ve been invited for story time.” He called. She waited a few moments to make it seem like she hadn’t been eavesdropping, but the smirk on his face told her he knew she’d been hovering.</p><p>“Thank you for inviting me Ciri.” She sat on the edge of the bed, and Ciri cried, “No!”</p><p>Yennefer shot up like a rocket. “May I sit in the chair?” She nodded. Geralt’s chest shook with held back laughter. She sat in the rocking chair, as properly as if she was being entertained by the queen of England. Ciri leaned forward to watch her in the chair, and satisfied, leaned back into her pillow for the story.</p><p>———</p><p>Geralt pulled Ciri’s door almost closed and immediately bent to kiss her. She was so much shorter than he without her boots or heels. He pulled away softly, “Don’t worry, she’s a good sleeper. Once she’s out, she’s out.”</p><p>“How long do you think I have to serve in the time out chair?”</p><p>“Not long, I was really surprised with her. She likes you.”</p><p>“I figured she was worried I’d steal her toys if she didn’t keep an eye on me.”</p><p>He shook his head, “No, she likes you. Lamb and Phil aren’t even allowed in there for story time. It’s our thing. I bet tomorrow she tells me you’re pretty.” She brushed him off. “I mean it. She’s a lot like me, and <em>I</em> certainly think you are.”</p><p>His lips just touched hers when they disappeared again. “Oh! I forgot, I have something for you.” He took her hand and led her to his bedroom. Tastefully appointed in grays and blues, it looked how she might have imagined, almost as neat and tidy as hers.</p><p>He tsked when she mumbled, “Not even a glass of wine first, oh boy.” He dug through the top drawer of his dresser, and came up with a small box. He opened it, and pulled out a small silver ring, an intricate floral design on the narrow band.</p><p>“This was my nana’s, and I want you to have it. It’s not <em>your</em> grandma’s ring, but maybe it’ll still make you think of her when you see it.”</p><p>“Oh, Geralt.” She shook her head. “I can’t take this. Shouldn’t this go to Philippa?”</p><p>“Nope, it’s not <em>her</em> nana’s. Before you say give it to Ciri, it won’t mean anything to her. My mom is her nana, and she’s got plenty of rings.” He slipped it on her right hand before she could argue, and pulled out a lower drawer. “What kind of clothes do you want to sleep in?”</p><p>———</p><p>They made their way back to the couch, her in one of his t-shirts and her leggings, his clothes exchanged for plaid sleep pants. He’d given her privacy to change, but when he slid his shirt off, she couldn’t hold back her interest in the tattoo that darkened his shoulder blade. “Let me see it in the light.”</p><p>“It’s another mistake from my burn out period. I was wasted.”</p><p>“It’s not bad.” She was actually impressed. A fierce looking wolf bared his teeth, his large paw having swiped down the skin by his arm. His <em>big </em>arm. “Geralt, how on earth do you have time for this, “ she squeezed his bicep, “with Ciri and your crazy schedule?” He was far too in shape, it wasn’t fair. She was trim, but he was on a whole other plane.</p><p>“It’s Lambert, we’re competitive. He insists on being cut for potential ladies, I do it for the headphones and the peace. Also, to throw it in his face when necessary.”</p><p>“You can throw it in my face any time you want.” She wiggled her eyebrows and he chuckled. He laid against the back of the couch and she settled against his chest. They decided on watching the Dark Knight Rises, and when she mumbled that he was the <em>only</em> Batman, he froze.</p><p>“I think I love you, is that wrong?” She pinched his arm in retaliation.</p><p>The movie played on, illuminating their faces in the dimly lit room, while he rubbed circles on her hip. “How’s the lightening fast pace of dad life treating you?” He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.</p><p>“Apparently I’ve been living at <em>dad speed</em> for a long time. I told you at the bar I’m not a partier. Rude people, questionable smells and sticky floors are not for me in any large doses.”</p><p>“And yet we met in a bar.” He countered.</p><p>“Small doses.” He expanded the track of his fingers to run from her ribs, down her thigh. “Selina is a fitting match for him. Nothing against Rachel, but she wasn’t cut out for that life.” At his look, she defended herself, “What? This stuff is Jaskier’s bread and butter.”</p><p>“I agree, I’m not judging. I just didn’t think your selected repertoire included superhero romances.” His fingertips slipped from her ribs and brushed over the side of her breast, rolling a tremor through her shoulders.</p><p>“One of many surprises you get with me, not all of them as endearing, I’m sure.”</p><p>“I’m pretty endeared already.” His hand stopped at the waistband of her leggings and trailed along it. He was driving her crazy. “Is it alright if -“ She put her hand on his and slid it below the fabric.</p><p>“Yes, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>He moved his hand slowly at first, his muttered curse lost in her curls when he found her ready and waiting for him. The arm she’d been laying on curled up and under the baggy t-shirt, caressing and teasing her breast before paying the same attention to it’s twin. Her breath caught in her throat while his fingers circled and stroked the heated flesh between her thighs.</p><p>Movie completely forgotten, her hips curled and rolled in time with his hand, muffled gasps and cut off moans in her throat as she tried to keep quiet. He nudged the collar of the shirt with his mouth and laid wet kisses down her collar bone and up the curve of her neck.</p><p>“So damn beautiful,” his voice was low and ragged, “I’ve wanted to see you come apart since we first met.”</p><p>Her leg slid up and over his and her breathing took on a rapid staccato. The more she moved her hips, the more apparent it became that their clothing was a paltry barrier between her derrière and the sizable erection she was pressing herself against.</p><p>The thought only caused her to close her eyes and press closer, her hand finding his wrist and holding him tight between her legs. He gave in and rocked his pelvis with her. It was too much, between both of his hands and his mouth on her neck, the dam broke.</p><p>She clenched her jaw to keep from crying out, whimpers and a rapturous moan taking it’s place. He slowed his movements and held her tight while she trembled, his hand coaxing each pulse of pleasure from her. She wilted in his arms, turning to press her shaky lips to his.</p><p>He righted her clothes and she rested her face on his chest, her forehead against his neck and her hand wandering aimlessly over his strong jaw. He brought his hand to his mouth and she watched mesmerized as he cleaned his fingers. When he finished she took his thumb in her mouth and swirled her tongue over his warm skin.</p><p>His eyes darkened before he pinched them shut, a pained groan escaping against his will. She twisted to face him and snuck her small palm past the elastic of his pants. He hissed when she made contact with his skin, and gathered her hair from the side of her face so he could see her. “You don’t have to do that, your head.”</p><p>“Is my injury so repulsive?” She licked her lips.</p><p>“You know that’s not what I mean –“ He sucked in a quick breath when she bent over him, her soft hands working together to return the flood of euphoria he’d given her.</p><p>The glide of her pink lips and the sultry look in her eyes proved his undoing, his deep breaths shorter and more desperate as she moved. He gripped the back of the couch, the strong hand tangled in her hair mindful of her temple even as he fought to keep his hips still. “Yennefer,” he pleaded her name under his breath.</p><p>She could tell he was fighting it, but she sped up her motions and hummed her satisfaction at the wrecked look on his face. “I’m close.” His panting became frantic. He reached for her shoulder, trying to warn her. Suddenly he pitched forward and clutched at her arm, her name a prayer on his lips.</p><p>He sagged back against the arm of the couch, guiding her up to his chest, his kisses unbothered by the hint of him on her tongue. “It’s been a while,” he defended himself needlessly.</p><p>“Same. Is it selfish of me to prefer that, than the alternative?”</p><p>He smiled, his arm holding her to him tightly, “Not at all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: As per usual, I don’t know anything medical. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I'm a Fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The other shoe drops.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: There's a smut scene in this, it's not terribly explicit but if that's not your cup of tea it's only in the one part so easily skipped. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Three Months Later-</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>“I’d like the waffles with chocolate ice cream please.” Yennefer knelt on her knees in front of the little plastic kitchen, waiting for Ciri to rustle around in the bin of food and present her with her latest culinary creation.</p><p>“’Kay!” She thrust a plastic waffle through the window into Yennefer’s waiting hands, shouting, “Up!”</p><p>They’d seen a chef on television shout <em>Order Up!</em>, and ever since then all her plastic food had been <em>up</em>.</p><p>“Thank you so much sweetie!” The blinking lights from Geralt’s mammoth Christmas tree twinkled over their faces as she pretended to munch on it. “This is the <em>best </em>waffle I have ever tasted. You are an excellent chef.”</p><p>“Up!” The scoop of ice cream came through the window next. A key turned in the lock at the front door, and before she could take the ice cream, Ciri threw it to the carpet. “Daddyyy!!” She squealed, and took off for the door. Yennefer pulled a little boat out of her way before she toppled over it.</p><p>He closed the door and bent to pick her up, and tossing her in the air before pressing kisses all over her face. She giggled and pushed at his mouth. “There’s my girl.” He nuzzled his nose into her hair, the smell of her baby shampoo comforting and warm.</p><p>He opened his free arm and Yennefer leaned into him, and in a soft, sing-song voice she crooned, “<em>Daddy’s home</em>”. He smirked, capturing her upper lip between his and kissing the breath from her.</p><p>Ciri wiggled to be let down, and he barely peeled off his coat before she guided him over to her play set by the hand. Yennefer hung his coat and headed for the kitchen to pull out the food she’d picked up on the way home.</p><p>“Your mom rushed off when I got here, I think she had a date with your step dad.” She set to washing the produce and making a salad.</p><p>“Oh really?” He called over his shoulder, no doubt being served a feast of plastic food. “It’s nice of you to relieve her after work, but you don’t have to you know, if you need a break.”</p><p>“And miss the early bird special at the café over there, no way.”</p><p>“Mom loves you. One of her friends found me in the grocery store, came over to pry for gossip, and apparently she’s been bragging about you.”</p><p>“She’s lying to her own daughter for me, so I suppose I believe you.” She smiled even though he couldn’t see her. “There’s an early present under the tree for a good little girl.” She hinted.</p><p>The plastic food was quickly forgotten when Geralt asked her about the shiny wrapped box, the thick, silky ribbon formed into a perfect bow. Yennefer walked across the room and knelt behind Geralt as he sat on the carpet, Ciri in his lap excitedly tugging at the bow.</p><p>She wrapped her arms over his shoulders and he turned to kiss her, contentment and happiness in their embrace. She didn’t know where she’d be without his strong, comforting support, and Ciri’s innocent and joyful affection. In the past months, she had not only been invited into her bed for story time with the two of them, but given the honor of reading the story herself on occasion.</p><p>Ciri tore through the paper and he helped her slide the lid off of the box. She plunged her hands into the impossibly soft fur of a stuffed white and grey wolf. She pulled it out and hugged it to her chest, petting the fur. “Soft.” She smiled.</p><p>“Now you have a woodland friend for your bear, and your fawn. And you’ll always have your wolf when you need him.” She rubbed her fingers over Geralt’s shoulder blade meaningfully. He kissed her hand when it slid back over his shoulder.</p><p>“What do you say Ciri?” He prompted.</p><p>“Thank you, Santa.” She looked at the Christmas tree with reverence and Yennefer waved away his correction with a smile.</p><p>------</p><p>Philippa wasn’t happy, and her face scrunched up in irritation at the voice on the other end of her ear piece. “Well I understand that we don’t have a service appointment, but we’re running a business here, and this is a professional building. I do understand. No, I want the Monday appointment. Thank you.” She hung up. “For nothing!”</p><p>Something was wrong with the heating system in their office. The lobby and open spaces were frigid, and only the executive offices were being heated. It was a Friday, and it sounded like the issue wouldn’t be resolved until the following week. Renfri was visibly shivering at her desk.</p><p>“Come in here ladies, plenty of room for today.” Laptops and chairs were moved, and Philippa’s lunch arrived via delivery. Yennefer usually ended up eating a protein bar, or leftovers from dinner if she or Geralt cooked. She left from his place in a hurry that morning, and he’d handed her a brown bag on the way out the door. She set the bag on the far edge of Philippa’s desk and worked to complete the specs on one of Philippa’s new clients.</p><p>Philippa picked at the fancy fettuccini dish in front of her while Renfri ate what looked like left over pizza with gusto. It wasn't like her to be distracted. “Girl talk, since we’re off the clock anyway.” Yennefer nodded, but continued to work.</p><p>Philippa sighed. “How important do you find, <em>size</em>, in your romantic relationships? I know the saying is that it truly doesn’t matter, but I don’t know if I can condemn myself for the long haul. Istredd, is – “ she sighed, holding her fingers a short distance apart.</p><p>Renfri stopped chewing so abruptly that Yennefer leaned over and patted her on the back. The young receptionist gathered herself and answered her before taking another bite of her meal. “Next him. It’s not the same.” Yennefer pretended to be engrossed with the cost analysis in front of her.</p><p>“Damn. I thought as much, but he’s <em>generous</em>.” She eyed the Prada bag on the hook by the door.“Yennefer, what’s your take. Would you settle?”</p><p><em>God</em>, she could not talk about this with Geralt’s sister. She tried to hide in her lunch bag. “I mean, if there is love, couldn’t you overlook it?” She smiled at the Peppa Pig apple juice box, and the turkey sandwich she pulled from the bag.</p><p>“Could you really do it? Have you?” Philippa pressed her.</p><p>“I know I could overlook that, but no, I’ve been <em>lucky</em>. Very lucky.” Her mind wandered, and she shook her wayward thoughts, clearing her throat softly. </p><p>Philippa leaned forward, juicy details in her sights. “Oh Yennefer, <em>do tell</em>.”</p><p>She blushed. “Fine, size matters. That’s my vote.” She picked up the bag again to retrieve the last of it’s contents, only to watch the seam split open, and a petite clementine escape across Philippa’s wide desk. Yennefer watched in horror as is rolled past her reach, little post it note spinning with it, and into Philippa’s quick grasp.</p><p>Her lips pursed as she recognized her brother’s precise handwriting. [<em>Miss you until tonight &lt;3 &lt;3</em>]</p><p>“How long?”</p><p>Yennefer couldn’t decide if a lie would soften the blow. She chose to go with the truth. “Three months. Since I was in the ER.”</p><p>“Of course. I drove you right to him.” She wore a look of betrayal.</p><p>Renfri took it upon herself to shoulder on her coat and escape, sending Yennefer an apologetic look.</p><p>“Are you living together?” Philippa gestured to the fruit.</p><p>“I still have my apartment.” She chose her words carefully, because she hadn’t slept in her own bed for weeks.</p><p>“My brother has been lying to me. My <em>mother</em>, has likely been lying to me. And you, most of all, sixty hours a week worth of lies.”</p><p>“None of it was malicious, and we tried to stay away from each other. I know you think I’m too young for both of them, but I swear, the last thing I would ever want is to hurt that little girl. I love her.”</p><p>Philippa ran her hands through her dark hair, her pasta rapidly cooling. “And him?”</p><p>She nodded. She hadn’t said it out loud before, but she knew it was true. “Yes.”</p><p>“I suppose I’m the only one left with a problem then.”</p><p>“My own brother wasn’t too thrilled at first, taking into account Geralt’s age and where we met. But they’ve talked, he’s supportive.” Instead of throwing, or squeezing the life from her poor clementine as Yennefer expected, she handed it back to her carefully.</p><p>“Those innocent little shapes on that note mean you have the power to really hurt him, and I just hope it never comes to that.” Yennefer nodded, understanding. “I wish to brood in a pouty fashion, and then lecture my brother for lying to me. You and Ren can go home for the day, it’s too damn cold to get anything done in here anyway.”</p><p>She gathered her things and went to leave her office. “Rest assured Yennefer, that I’ll never prod you about your sex life again.” Philippa shuddered in mock disgust.</p><p>She accepted her olive branch, and smiled as she walked through the door.</p><p>------</p><p>-Christmas Eve-</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>Yennefer answered the little knock on her door with a bright smile, and immediately bent to meet Ciri’s excited expression. She held out a small flower pot, a few little violets sprouting up from the center. “Christmas Eve!” She chirped, accidentally forgetting the <em>Merry</em>, and watching as Yennefer took the pot.</p><p>“Oh Ciri, violets are my absolute favorite. How did you ever guess?” She stepped aside and let her stride in like she owned the place, her little snow suit swishing with her movements. Yennefer had a small shelf of toys for just such an occasion, or when Geralt needed her to watch Ciri for a late notice shift. She set the gift on her end table, and Geralt closed the door behind him. “May I have a hug?” Ciri stopped in her tracks and hustled back to give her one, giggling when Yennefer’s kisses tickled her cheek. </p><p>She ran off to play, and Geralt stepped into her arms when she stood. His thick winter boots made him even taller, and he wasted no time picking her up, his big hands supporting her thighs. He kissed her like a starving man who’d finally been offered the most decadent of morsels, and she responded as though she hadn’t seen him in weeks.</p><p>She warmed his cold lips with hers, hot and soothing. She broke free and warmed his chilled nose, and the dimple in his strong chin. She hooked her fingers in his knit hat, sliding it of to run her fingers through the soft, chestnut waves on the top of his head. He nuzzled his cool cheek to her warm one, a delicate blush high on her cheekbone.</p><p>“You ready to sled your heart out?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes!” Ciri chimed, loading plastic people onto a little wagon, fully used to sharing her father’s arms with Yennefer.</p><p>He smirked and Yennefer agreed. “Thrill me.” She challenged.</p><p>------</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>The park near her apartment had a few hills that were ideal for sledding, and they weren’t the only people who had the idea to come on Christmas Eve. Children dashed to and fro, their pink faces and hoots of amusement freeing as they flew down the inclines. Ciri was one of the smaller children there, and he and Yennefer took turns riding with her.</p><p>He watched down the hill as Yennefer reached the bottom and readied herself for them to arrive. Ciri sat on his lap, his old wooden toboggan the only thing long enough for Geralt’s legs. He was ready to send them down the hill, when a little boy came up to Yennefer and tugged on her coat to ask her something.</p><p>Ciri was having none of it. “Enna!” She shouted, trying to get her attention back for their big ride. Yennefer was pointing to the park bathrooms located around the snowy playground. “Mommy!”</p><p>The boy ran in the direction she advised, and Yennefer turned to them, eyes as wide as saucers. Geralt wore the same stunned look, but underneath it a beaming smile.</p><p>“Mommy watch! We go!” She wiggled her butt in his lap and he took the hint, launching them over the crest of the hill and down to the teary eyed woman below.</p><p>------</p><p>-Later That Night-</p><p>They burst into his apartment, her hands all over him as he kicked the door shut behind them. Ciri was spending the evening with her nana so they could have a romantic dinner. Except, they hadn’t quite made it to the restaurant. Her cardigan landed on the floor, and he fumbled with the zipper at the back of her dress.</p><p>He paused for a moment, stopping to cup her chin and kiss her soundly. He searched her wild eyes. “This isn’t the time, but, I love you. I think I have for a long time, and I just needed you to know.” His thumb trailed over the smooth skin of her face. She didn’t come right back and repeat his words, but he wasn’t put off by it. He’d rather they came from her when she was ready to share them, and only if they were true.</p><p>She squeezed his shoulders and brought her lips to his for a sweet kiss. He nipped at her lip as she withdrew, and desire smoldered in their gazes. She went for his belt, unbuckling it and pulling it from the loops on his jeans. He unzipped her dress, praising the skin he uncovered with his lips and sensual brushes of his hands.</p><p>She traced her hands up his chest, skirting along the hills and valleys of his musculature before he reached up to pull his shirt over his head. Her dress fluttered to the carpet and he palmed the supple skin of her rear, suckling the tiniest of marks into her collar bone. She bent her neck to give him room to work while she unbuttoned the fly of his jeans.</p><p>She slipped her hand into his boxers and he grunted, her palm on his heated skin sweet torture. She kicked off her boots and he did the same, edging his fingers under her panties and mimicking the movements of her hand on his own skin.</p><p>She pulled her hand back and ghosted her lips over the shell of his ear. “Take me, Geralt,” she whispered, pressing her chest to his, her thin bralette allowing him to feel her stiff nipples. Her knees were up and over his hips in a flash, her surprised yelp followed by a giggle as he carried her into the bedroom purposefully.</p><p>He set her down on the edge of the bed, fusing their lips together, his tongue wild against hers. He cupped her breasts through the lacy fabric, rolling one nipple with his thumb and bending to suckle the other through the now soaked fabric. Her hand held the back of his head close and moved lower with him when he mouthed her through her panties.</p><p>She leaned back and raised her hips so he could pull them off, the laugher in her eyes replaced with need. He kept his eyes pinned to hers while his hands slid over her thighs, his tongue quickly finding the little bundle of nerves that made her shout his name.</p><p>Yennefer ran her fingers through his hair, her knees falling farther open for him. He added his fingers and she added volume to the coos and moans that filled the room. He laid his hand on her belly, her hips rolling and pitching in time with his quick tongue. Two knuckles disappeared and he curled his fingers, searching for the spot that would send her flying.</p><p>Her leg jerked and he repeated the motion until the small of her back arched off the bed and her grip on his hair pulled taunt. Her toes curled and her heels dug into his ribs. “<em>Oh</em>!” She repeated the word over and over until she fell back trembling, shrinking back from his touch.</p><p>He shoved off his jeans and kissed his way up her body, stopping to worship her breasts, his erection heavy on her hip. She pulled his lips to hers, her slick tart on his kiss. He entered her slowly, letting her adjust to his size. Every time they made love he could swear it was the first, she was the perfect blend of soft curves and tight heat. When their hips touched, he let out a gruff pant against her cheek.</p><p>“Geralt.” He lifted his head, running his hands down the smooth skin of her arms. “This isn’t the time, but I love you too.” The corner of his mouth upturned in a grin when she repeated his words exactly. He kissed her thoroughly, pouring the emotion that pulsed through his veins into her embrace.</p><p>He propped an arm high near her head, and pulled his hips back, thrusting again to the hilt. He tried to set a slow pace, but neither had the patience, nor the power of will. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grasped at his back, the broad expanse of muscle rolling with the tide of his thrusts.</p><p>“Yennefer,” her name came in a deep pant as he palmed her breast. “Yenna,” he clutched at her hip, mindful of his strength and her tender skin. “<em>Yen</em>.”</p><p>“Please,” was all she was able to plead, her small frame rocking under his as he drew close to climax. He reached down where their bodies joined and drew quick circles with his thumb. Her cranberry red fingernails dug into his skin, half moon shaped marks in their wake.</p><p>He groaned, snapping his hips to hers, her shortened name on his lips. He was still deep inside her when she followed, her sharp cry surprising them both. He growled against her ear, suckling the delicate lobe and grazing her gently with his blunt teeth. He didn’t let up, his hand and the now gentle roll of his hips carrying her through the euphoric pulses of pleasure while she shivered.</p><p>Her knees went weak and fell back to the bed, no longer holding his body tight to hers. He tilted her chin for a languid kiss, both tired and content in the other’s arms. He shifted to the side so his weight wasn’t heavy, but he left his leg pinned over hers, feeling particularly possessive after she returned his confession.</p><p>“We still have time for the restaurant before we pick Ciri up.” He traced her lip with his thumb. She opened her mouth to lave it with her tongue and suck on it gently. She could no doubt feel him beginning to harden again against her hip.</p><p>“If we stay here and have peanut butter and jelly, will we have time to make love again?” She offered.</p><p>“Have I told you lately, that I fucking love you?” He grinned.</p><p>------</p><p>-Six Weeks Later-</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>Yennefer laid across Geralt’s couch, a children’s show on the television. Ciri laid with her, snuggled into her chest, half watching under droopy eyes. “Did you have a fun with nana today?” She nodded against her silky blouse. “Thank you for my Valentine baby, I will treasure it always.”</p><p>She rubbed her back, the pink and red heart shaped construction paper on the coffee table, one reading “daddy” in her nana assisted scrawl, and the other “mommy”. She couldn’t wait to frame it and display it on her desk at work.</p><p>Geralt had been called in for an emergency at the hospital, and she wasn’t sure when he would be home. She knew she should get up and begin making dinner, but when Ciri fell asleep, her lashes fluttered shut and she began to fade in and out.</p><p>There was a loud knock on the door, and Yennefer jolted awake. Geralt and Visenna had keys, so she had no clue who would be dropping by without one. Ciri slept through the incessant knocking, and she settled her back down under a blanket as she slipped her feet into the warm slippers<em> Ciri</em> had given her for Christmas.</p><p>“Geralt!” A female voice called through the door. “Geralt, it’s me!”</p><p>Yennefer hurried to silence the woman before she woke Ciri. She stopped short when a key slid in the lock and the doorknob turned. The door began to swing, but it stopped when the chain pulled tight. She had taken to looping it in when Geralt wasn’t home, and now she was glad she did.</p><p>“<em>Excuse</em> me.” Yennefer hissed, upset that the woman was trying to barge in. She looked through the opening in the door, and came face to face with the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. High, prominent cheekbones and bright blonde hair, her piercing eyes seemed to see right through Yennefer.</p><p>“Who are you?” She sounded the slightest bit confused, but it wasn’t long before a wicked smile curled her bright red lips.</p><p>“I’m sorry, who are <em>you</em>.” Yennefer retorted. It seemed infantile, but it was a legitimate question.</p><p>“Geralt Rivia, he still lives here?” The woman tried.</p><p>“I’m not comfortable answering anything until you tell me who you are.” She had no intention of unhooking the chain for the woman.</p><p>“I’m his wife. You’re too pretty to be some babysitter, you’re his latest fuck, aren’t you. Damn, I would have never thought he liked it so young.” She rocked back on her heel, proud of herself.</p><p>Yennefer was horrified at the words coming out of her mouth. If this was Ciri’s mother, she saw none of the girl in her. It made sense physically, but she could never imagine such foul and crude things coming from her mouth.</p><p>“That was incredibly rude. Keira, is it? I’ll let him know you stopped by.” She tried to shut the door, but Keira slid her boot in the opening.</p><p>“I didn’t come here just to be lectured. I want to see my daughter.”</p><p>“Absolutely not.” Yennefer’s voice was firm. She held back the words she longed to hurl at the woman, but she knew Geralt would say no to her request as well. “He’ll call you.” She opened the door another inch, kicked her boot from the opening and shut the thick door hard.</p><p>Thankfully, Ciri was still slumbering on the couch. Keira started again on the doorknob and Yennefer slid down the door and pressed her back to the flat surface. She dialed Visenna, not wanting to upset Geralt at work. She lived onlya few minutes away, in a cute little house with a small yard. When she realized who was at Geralt’s door, she jumped right in her car.</p><p>The blonde laughed from the hallway. “You said <em>ex</em>-wife. Ohhhh, Geralt, you naughty boy.” She laughed again and left, claiming she would return that night with the police.</p><p>------</p><p>-Visenna-</p><p>Visenna arrived and gave Yennefer a tight hug, telling her she’d done the right thing. They left a message for Geralt at the hospital and Visenna distracted her by making a casserole for dinner. Ciri would only eat buttered pasta and the few vegetables Yennefer could trick her into eating, but she was cheerful, unaware of what had transpired during her nap.</p><p>Visenna cleared the dishes while Yennefer helped Ciri into her pajamas, and let her choose a particularly long book for story time. By the time Geralt got home, she and Ciri were curled around each other, asleep in her bed. Geralt stood in her doorway for a long time, taking in the flood of dark curls on her Beauty and the Beast pillow case, Ciri’s small hands clutched into Yennefer’s dress, her face tight to her breast.</p><p>Visenna padded down the hallway and rested her hand on his shoulder. “Why now. Why would she come back now?” He whispered.</p><p>“If I had to guess, money. You’re doing well for yourself, and I’m sure she’s blown through whatever she took when she left.”</p><p>“I don’t want her anywhere near Ciri, she can barely take care of <em>herself</em>.” He sighed. “How did Yen seem when you got here?”</p><p>“Frankly, rattled. Keira used her key and pushed the door open.” She didn’t bother to lecture him on the folly of forgetting to change the lock on his door after she left, because she knew he was already beating himself up about it.</p><p>------</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>True to her word, Keira returned with two policeman. He let them in reluctantly, and asked that they keep their voices down. She handed him a stack of papers, and he and Visenna began scanning through them.</p><p>“Keira, honestly, what do you want with Ciri? She’s happy, just let us be.” Geralt knew it was probably fruitless, but he had to try.</p><p>“I want only what I deserve, custody of my daughter. And of course, child support, spousal support, and half the money that’s mine from our marriage. You’ll see it’s all there, plain as day and legal. You can’t keep my child from me, and she leaves with me tonight. The woman that was here before kidnapped her, and you’ll find the restraining order enclosed.”</p><p>“Kidnapped, are you fucking kidding me Keira? Don’t do this.” He shook his head when she shrugged. “All her stuff is here with me. If it’s money you want right now, I can get you something from the bank tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“I’m owed more than what’s in your account Geralt. Half this apartment, furniture, and half that child.”</p><p>“Can you even hear yourself speak? How maniacal and crazed you sound?”</p><p>“I don’t need your name calling.”She turned to the policemen next to her. “See how he treats me? I’m his wife, and he acts like I’m some menace.”</p><p>The man nodded to his partner. “Sir, you’ll need to stay here with me, while your wife gets the child in question. It’s all explained in the emergency custody order, the last sheet there. You have a hearing at ten am tomorrow to appeal the judge’s ruling if you choose to.”</p><p>Visenna tried to follow Keira and the man, but he shooed her back. She grabbed her son’s hand as they disappeared into Ciri’s room. They heard Yennefer’s voice first, “No, <em>no</em>, Geralt!” Geralt closed his eyes against her frantic tone, his jaw clenched and both hands fisting at his sides. Ciri burst into tears and Visenna had to grab his arm to stop him from running to her. If they resisted a court order, it would be used against them later when it came to determining custody arrangements.</p><p>Keira appeared in the hallway, a smug look on her face and a struggling Ciri in her arms. Yennefer reached for the little girl and the policemen pulled her back. “Miss, <em>miss</em>!”</p><p>The moment Ciri saw Geralt she began screaming, her face red with fright, “Daddy! Daddy!” She reached for him as Keira walked toward the door.</p><p>Visenna ran to Yennefer and Geralt pleaded with the police. “Sir, can’t you see this is wrong? Please!” His voice was raw with desperation.</p><p>“I’m paid to uphold the law, not my opinion. Get a good attorney and fight her, that’s my advice.”</p><p>Keira carried her out the door and around the corner, Ciri’s shrieks of, “My <em>daddy</em>!” and her hiccuped sobs echoing down the hall. The second policemen shut the door behind them, and the only sounds left were Yennefer’s soft whimpers against Visenna’s shoulder.</p><p>He didn’t know whether he was more devastated, or murderous. She had come at him with no warning, and obviously do regard for Ciri’s wellbeing. He’d called his lawyer as soon as he’d gotten their message about her reappearance, and they had an early morning meeting scheduled to plan their rebuttal before the hearing.</p><p>Yennefer slid from Visenna’s arms and touched Geralt’s hand. The far off look on his face was making her nervous. He jerked his hand from her grasp before remembering himself and apologizing. “Yennefer, I’m so sorry, I just…” he trailed off. He met his mother’s gaze over her shoulder. “I just need some time, I can’t be here right now.” Reminders of Ciri were in every corner of his apartment, from her toys, to photos and drawings she’d done.</p><p>He grabbed his coat and muttered another apology, walking out the door, oblivious to the look of hurt on her features.</p><p>———</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>Yennefer had gone home, driving in a daze of confusion and fear about what would happen with Ciri. Even if Geralt only got half custody of her, she would suffer spending time with that woman. She would be just a terrible influence, if her behavior that night was any indication.</p><p>She sat at her kitchen table, the little pot of violets lush and colorful. She replayed the events of the night over and over in her head. If she could just go back to the moment they fell asleep on the couch and wake up to a different person behind the door. She dialed her brother, he was two hours behind Philly time, and he would likely still be awake.</p><p>Jaskier answered, “Hey stinky feet, what’s cookin’?”</p><p>As soon as she heard his voice she broke down, and let out a sob. “She took her.”</p><p>“Who took who?” He sobered quickly.</p><p>“Ciri’s mother, Geralt’s wife, ex-wife, took Ciri. Right out of my arms Jask.” She pulled in a shaky breath and wiped at the corners of her eyes.</p><p>“Yenna, she’s not your baby.”</p><p>His words hurt more than she thought one sentence could. It was even more painful that he was right, and only wanted the best for her. “I know. I just, I love her.”</p><p>“Wait, his <em>wife</em>, or ex-wife.”</p><p>She put her head in her hands. “I’m not sure, we didn’t get a chance to discuss it. He was upset and left, I can’t really blame him.”</p><p>“Well I sure as hell can. You’re obviously upset, and he just leaves. I’ll come there and kick his ass.”</p><p>She reached for a napkin and blew her nose, a small laugh at his threat. “Do you remember the day we met him at all?”</p><p>“I’m small, but I’m wiry Yenna. Seriously though, you need to ask him what’s going on with that, because if he lied to you, that’s a big deal. A <em>have a nice life</em>, kinda deal.”</p><p>Her phone beeped. “Jask, his mom is calling me, I have to take it. Thanks for listening.”</p><p>“I’ll always listen, you’re my little, forever. Be careful, and call me tomorrow. I want check-ins, because this sounds like a shit show.”</p><p>She finished the call with her brother and answered Visenna. Geralt hadn’t come home and she was worried. Yennefer had an idea where they might find him.</p><p>———</p><p>The bar was the same, yet it looked completely different to her. It was she, who’d changed. She was in her own apartment, finding success in her career, and had been blessed with a boyfriend and little girl whom she adored. She hoped that she would still feel so hopeful after the conversation they were about to have.</p><p>“That man over there,” she asked the bartender, “how many has he had?” She gestured to Geralt, who was in the exact same seat he’d been in when she first met him, head in his hands.</p><p>“Him? Nothing. Man left a tip to leave him alone.”</p><p>She thanked him and made her way into <em>her </em>seat. He looked surprised that she’d found him, and then embarrassed that she’d had to.</p><p>“Talk to me.” Her voice was calm and encouraging.</p><p>“What did she tell you?”</p><p>“That I was simply your latest fuck. That she is still your wife.”</p><p>“She’s only right about half of that. Technically, legally, we’re still married. I mean, we’re obviously separated, but she’s blocking the final ruling on the divorce. Her lawyer just keeps coming up with one thing after another. I’m sorry Yen.”</p><p>She swallowed hard, trying to accept his words as fact. “Please. Please don’t admit you’ve been lying to me since we first met, and use that name in the same sentence.”</p><p>“When we met, I thought it would be finalized in a matter of days. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>She gave him a sheepish shrug. “So am I.” She wasn’t sure what else to say, it was going to take her a while to come to terms with all the opportunities he’d had to tell her and chose not to. “What else haven’t you told me?” She held her breath and prayed.</p><p>“Nothing. Nothing else. Except the contents of the pile of notices and court documents she just gave me tonight. She’s filed a restraining order against you, on Ciri’s behalf.”</p><p>“Can it be reversed?”</p><p>“I plan to petition for it tomorrow morning. Even once that’s fixed, I’m going to have to be very careful who I’m around until the divorce is done, now that she’s lurking around.”</p><p>Her fingers tightened on the edge of the table. “Geralt, what are you saying?”</p><p>He found her other hand and gave it a squeeze. “That we’ll have to take a break, until the legal stuff is finished. She’ll use my adultery in the split if she gets proof of it, and more importantly, as leverage for more custody of Ciri.”</p><p>She pulled her hand back slowly. The tortured expression on his face didn’t do anything to close the tear that was ripping through her heart. “You’re asking me to do what I promised her I never would.” She tucked her lip under her teeth to stifle the incoming flow of tears. “I told her mommies never leave.” She could barely finish the sentence.</p><p>“I know, I’m so fucking sorry. It’s only temporary.” He was trying to convince himself as much as he was her.</p><p>“Apparently, so was I.” Her chair scraped across the wooden floor when she stood, a mixture of heartbreak and anger on her features. That woman rode back into town on her gilded broomstick and Yennefer was so much as yesterday’s trash. Her rational mind understood he was trying to protect Ciri, but her heart couldn’t get past the waves of rejection. “Call your mother, she’s worried sick about you.”</p><p>She turned to leave. “Yen,” he begged. She froze, her shoulders curling as though something terribly sour had just graced her tongue. “Yennefer, wait, that’s not fair.”</p><p>“No shit.” She was angry then. She leaned back over the table. “Geralt, you get that baby back, and you make it legally iron clad that she can never do this to her again.” He nodded, taken aback by the intensity on her face and the fierceness of her tone. “Don’t make casting what we had aside, all for nothing.”</p><p>She took one last look at him, the word <em>had</em> registering on his face. She spun on her heel and walked out of the bar, and out of his life.</p><p>———</p><p>-The Next Morning-</p><p>“Do you have the Slaton Road project in here by chance?” Yennefer poked her head inside Philippa’s office. She’d barely slept at all the night before, and arrived at the office for work at four am.</p><p>“No, it’s probably still in that box of new properties. How are you so far along today that you’re ready for it?” She asked.</p><p>“Got here early, I’ll grab it, thank you!” She was halfway back to her desk when Philippa called her back inside.</p><p>Philippa looked her up and down. “Geralt called me this morning. He told me what happened with my niece, and to make sure I would excuse you if you were late, or upset today. Are you upset? Because you certainly weren’t late.”</p><p>“No! I mean, that’s upsetting news, and I feel bad for Ciri. But I’m fine, is that all you needed?” The chipper smile was plastered to her face solely by sheer determination.</p><p>“I call bullshit Yennefer. Their picture is on your desk, don’t tell me you aren’t hurting. Why don’t you take the rest of the day off?”</p><p>Yennefer was grateful the '<em>I told you so’ </em>in her concern was artfully veiled. “It’s not on my desk. You were right Philippa, Ciri already has a mother, and your brother doesn’t know <em>what </em>he wants. I was a fool to try and fit myself into their puzzle. Thank you for your concern though, he won’t be calling here for me again.”</p><p>She excused herself to the stunned look on Philippa’s face and sat back down at her desk. She pulled out the long, shallow drawer just below her blotter. The framed picture that had been on her desk was now nestled inside it, Geralt and Ciri’s laughing faces covered in powdered sugar while the three of them made Christmas cookies. She traced Geralt’s brow with the tip of her finger before closing the drawer gingerly.</p><p>-----</p><p>Yennefer laid awake for the fourth night in a row. Her insomnia was so bad, that she’d gone to her doctor and gotten a prescription for sleeping pills. She’d tried them twice, the second time taking double her prescription, but still, sleep alluded her.</p><p>She sat up in her bed, it was three am, and she was going through her old high school yearbooks. She felt so alone, with Jaskier gone and her friend Sabrina had a new boyfriend who was taking up a lot of her time. Yennefer was happy for her, but at the same time she wanted to shake her and tell her to run for the hills.</p><p>Her phone rang, and she knew it would be Jaskier calling at that late hour. She answered, only to find an unfamiliar voice on the other end of the line.</p><p>“Miss Vengerberg? I’m calling to let you know that your brother, Jaskier, has been in an accident. You’re his listed emergency contact.”</p><p>“Yes, yes I’m here, is he alright?” Her empty stomach was doing flips.</p><p>“His vehicle was hit head on by a distracted driver. We believe he will recover, but he has a broken leg and a significant spine injury. There is a possibility of paralysis, but we won’t know until the swelling recedes and we can do more testing. If possible, we recommend that you come as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Right of course, I’ll be on the first flight out.”</p><p>She asked to speak with him, but they had him heavily sedated on painkillers. She could barely operate her phone as she booked a flight, the first one at eight am the next morning. She arranged for Sabrina to drive her to the airport, and sent Philippa an email explaining what had happened and that she’d be gone for a few days at least.</p><p>She finally let herself cry. She sobbed for her brother, and prayed to God he would walk again. She cried because she missed Ciri, her warm giggles and pure hugs had been the antidote for all of her daily stresses. She was almost out of tears by the time she thought of Geralt. She felt like half of her was still with him, and that was why she felt so hollow inside.</p><p>Even when she had exhausted herself so that she couldn’t even bring herself to cry anymore, she still couldn’t fall asleep. Sabrina would be there in a few hours to pick her up, and damn it, she needed to get some rest if she would be useful to Jaskier. She grabbed the little bottle on her nightstand, twisting the lid. If two hadn’t done anything, maybe four or five would finally give her some relief. She downed the pills and waited for sleep to take her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: I don’t know anything about sleeping pills, so presume what she took is not a kosher dosage. Also, obv, PSA, don’t do what she just did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Lost Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Sabrina-</p><p>“Yenna?” She knocked again. Her friend was so upset and anxious to get on a plane to see her brother, that Sabrina was surprised she wasn’t packed and on the curb waiting for her. Yennefer must have really overslept. She rustled around in her bag, coming up with Yenna’s apartment key.</p><p>She let herself in and called for her again. She stepped into the doorway of her bedroom, noticing that her suitcase was packed and ready to go. She walked to the bed and shook Yennefer’s arm. “Wake <em>up</em> girl.” Her lashes fluttered, but she didn’t open her eyes.</p><p>Something was up with her, maybe she was sick. She was trying to wake up, but she was slow, lethargic. Until she moaned like she was in pain. “Yennefer? Are you sick hun, what hurts?” She reached for the glass of water by her bed, and noticed the bottle of pills. She read the label while Yennefer slowly curled into the fetal position, palms pressed to her abdomen.</p><p>“Tell me Yenna, did you take some of these?” She shook the bottle, but Yennefer was asleep again, her chest barely moving. Yeah, this was not right at all. She pulled out her phone and dialed.</p><p>[“9-1-1, What’s your emergency?”]</p><p>“Hello, yes, I think my friend overdosed on sleeping pills. Please, hurry.”</p><p>------</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>A man’s voice was muffled in her ears. He was speaking to her. <em>Sorry</em>. He was sorry, what for?</p><p>Suddenly her stomach revolted and she heaved. Someone held a bag to her mouth, and rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach. There wasn’t much for her to give, and soon she was dry heaving, tears gathering with the force of her convulsions.</p><p>“I got it Nance, she’s a friend.” He waved the nurse away and wiped her mouth gently.</p><p>She tried to wipe her own mouth, and realized she couldn’t move her hands. She struggled, but pried her eyes open. Her blurry vision cleared, and she was shocked. “Lam -, Lambert?”</p><p>“I think you’re done, here sweetie.” He held a paper cup of water to her lips.</p><p>She turned her head and saw the padded <em>cuffs</em> that were anchoring both of her hands to the bed rails. “What happened, why am I tied up?”</p><p>“You took a few too many sleeping pills darlin’. I told you if you wanted to see me and hang out, to just call.” He pushed a lock of her hair from her forehead, since she couldn’t do it herself. “They’ll take those off once the shrink comes in to talk to you, make sure you’re safe. I asked them to keep them loose, don’t sneak out on me.”</p><p>“I didn’t try to hurt myself, it must have been an accident. I don’t remember taking anything.”</p><p>“Good thing, a lot of people would miss you.” He smiled and it reminded her of <em>him</em>.</p><p>“Don’t say anything about this to anyone, please. I wouldn’t want <em>them</em> to draw the wrong conclusion.”</p><p>He made a closed zipper mime over his mouth. “I can’t even if I wanted to, very attractive doctor to very sweet patient privilege.” She gave him a half smile, he was a walking law suit. “I uh, traded another doc for you when I saw you come in. <em>He’s</em> not on shift this morning.”</p><p>“Thank you Lambert, I feel like such an idiot.” She lifted the restraints and shook her head. “I must’ve taken a double dose on accident. I’ve never been to the ER in my life, and now twice in how many months.”</p><p>“What can I say, I have that effect on pretty ladies.” He smirked.</p><p>Feminine voices whispered outside the curtain and he called them inside. Yennefer took one look at Sabrina, and it clicked. She was picking her up, for the airport. Jaskier, was hurt, maybe paralyzed.</p><p>“Oh my god, Jaskier, my flight!” She turned to Lambert, “My brother was hurt badly in an accident in Montana, I have to get out there as soon as possible.” She tugged on the restraints.</p><p>“Alright, take a deep breath.” He waited until she complied before offering to try and hurry the psych nurse on duty. “Ladies.” He gave both Sabrina and Renfri his stunning smile before ducking beyond the curtain.</p><p>“Renfri, you didn’t have to come. I’m so embarrassed, please don’t say anything to Philippa.”</p><p>“Never. Your friend called the office and I answered, I was glad that I was in early to catch it. Are you feeling alright?”</p><p>“My head’s foggy and my stomach hurts from puking my guts out, but I’m fine. Angry at myself for being careless, and I’ve delaying seeing Jaskier.”</p><p>Sabrina spoke up. “He’ll be alright. He’s stubborn, he’ll be running again in no time.” She looked down at her hands. “I’m only going to ask this once, because you’re my best friend and I love you. Was this an accident Yenna? Truly? You’ve been through so much lately, I need to be sure.”</p><p>“Yes, completely. I haven’t been sleeping, for…obvious reasons, and the pills weren’t helping. I thought I would be fine to take a bit extra. I’ll never touch one again, I don’t care if I lay awake for weeks.”</p><p>Sabrina leaned over the bed and hugged her.</p><p>------</p><p>-Lambert-</p><p>“Congrats, the shrink signed off. I can take these off, and after lunch I can release you.” He was the only one in with her, and he unstrapped the restraints gently.“You were lucky, please be careful. I don’t want to see you in here again, unless it’s to bring me treats. Brownies, no walnuts.” He scrunched up his nose at the thought of perfectly good brownies, ruined.</p><p>“Thank you, I really owe you.”</p><p>“You can repay me right now – is your friend single?” He winked.</p><p>“You’re not the first one to ask after a stunning blonde.” She smiled.</p><p>“No, ah, the brunette. She kicked the vending machine for the other girl’s candy bar – I think I’m in love.” He blushed.</p><p>“Her name’s Renfri, and I don’t think she’s seeing anyone. Actually, I think you two might hit it off. She works with me, and she likes MMA and pizza.” He clutched his chest and she laughed.</p><p>Her face sobered, and he knew what was coming. “Lambert, how are they?” She braced herself for the answer.</p><p>“He’s alright, quiet. Been picking up a lot of extra shifts lately, to keep busy I think. They’re in court this morning.” He swallowed. “I was at their place the other day. Ciri asks about you a lot.”</p><p>“I miss th-, her, so much. I won’t soon forgive myself for breaking her heart.” She fought back tears.</p><p>“I don’t think you had a choice. If anyone needs forgiving, it’s Keira.”</p><p>She nodded solemnly, dashing any moisture from her eyes.</p><p>“Travel safe sister, if the insomnia won’t clear give me a call. I’ll send something safer for you to try.” He was surprised when she leaned forward and gave him a tight hug.</p><p>------</p><p>-Montana; Yennefer-</p><p>She went right to the hospital from the airport, and burst into her brother’s room with her suitcase still in her hand. “Jask!” She cried, seeing him awake in his bed. Light filled the room from two big windows, and she could see that he was watching the highlights from an Eagles game on the wall mounted TV. She rushed to his side and gave him an awkward hug around all the tubes and wires. His leg was in a big white cast, and suspended by a metal cage.</p><p>“Hey little, what took you so long. You missed some of the fireworks.” He squeezed her arm.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I uh, overslept and missed my flight. How do you feel?”</p><p>“You aren’t sleeping well because of that jackass are you?” She shrugged, pulling a nearby chair to the bed. “Feelin’ like I got hit by a truck, I don’t recommend it. I’m high as a kite right now, but even without the meds I can’t feelmy legs.”</p><p>“Once that swelling goes down we’ll get you back to normal. I’m so sorry this happened.” She bent out of her chair and laid across his top half.</p><p>“We’ve gotten all the bad luck out of our systems now.” He rubbed her back, and it reminded her of when their parents died.</p><p>There was a soft knock on the doorframe, and she looked up as an attractive man poked his head in. He had a jagged scar that ran from his temple down his cheek, but it did little to distract from his handsomeness, at least to her. His dark brown hair was combed back from his face, and his brown eyes were warm when he smiled at the siblings.</p><p>“You must be the long lost sis, can I come in?” He asked. She nodded and he walked to the opposite side of his bed and they bumped knuckles. He was tall and broad shouldered. She felt a pang of sadness when she realized who he reminded her of.</p><p>“Yenna, this is my partner in crime out here, Eskel. He works with me, saving the world from Macs, one PC at a time. Dude, this is my annoying little sister.”</p><p>“Looking at your brother, I never would have expected the youngest Vengerberg to be such a beauty.” He held her gaze for a moment before she looked back at Jaskier.</p><p>“I’m sure he told you just how mean and vile I can be.” She offered Jaskier the cup that rested on the bedside table. He drank from it and she took a quick sip, apple juice was her favorite.</p><p>“See, she’s supposed to be here to comfort me, and instead, she’s stealing my juice. Downright evil.” Jaskier whined.</p><p>“I think I’d like to be the judge of that for myself.” Eskel have her a warm look and Yennefer’s cheeks flushed.</p><p>“Oh hell no. All attention must be given unto me, the suffering invalid.” Jaskier argued.</p><p>“You have our attention brother, wow us.” She relaxed back into her seat.</p><p>------</p><p>-Philly; Geralt-</p><p>“Hey Nancy, I see you survived the morning with Lamb.” Geralt pulled the chart from one of his new patients and flipped it open. He was happy to be at work, the hearing in the morning had been exhausting. Keira thought she was entitled to the moon, and she was making everything so difficult.</p><p>Nancy’s nurse shift was over and she was packing up her station. She handed him a tube of steroid crème and motioned down to the chart. If he’d known much of his tenure in the ER would be reassuring people that the spot on their testicles wasn’t herpes, and pulling foreign objects from places they never should have been, he might have picked a specialty other than emergency medicine.</p><p>“Been a long day,” she answered. “Somehow you get the sexual shit and he ends up with the suicidal ones.” Geralt nodded, she wasn’t wrong. “First overdose of the day. Sweet girl, he knew her from somewhere. Dark hair and the craziest purple eyes.”</p><p>He froze and looked up from the chart slowly. “She – the patient, she’ll be alright?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’m sure it was just some difficulty with a <em>man</em>. It almost always is with sleeping pills, the poor thing. Lambert pumped her stomach and rushed her out, she had a flight to catch.”</p><p>She bid him goodnight and he grabbed his phone, dialing Lambert.</p><p>“Lamb, she was here and you didn’t say anything. Is she alright?”</p><p>[“Ger, she explicitly asked me not to talk to you about it.”]</p><p>Something twisted in his chest. “Is there anything I can do, to help?”</p><p>[“Naw man, she left town. I think you’d just spook her.”]</p><p>Geralt hung up and still felt sick. He stepped into the blessedly abandoned men’s room. He gripped the porcelain sink, thinking he might throw up. He’d been so cruel to her that she’d taken pills. His stomach contracted and he gagged.</p><p>For everything she had selflessly done for he and Ciri, he’d paid her back with lies and a vengeful bitch of an ex. To top it off, he’d then tried to hide her when his life fell apart and it was inconvenient for him to be attached.</p><p>Up until that moment, he had harbored hope that after his divorce they would find their way back to each other. A foolish, lonely man started back at him in the mirror. He’d done enough damage. It was past time for him to put her first, and let her go.</p><p>------</p><p>-Two Months Later-</p><p>-Montana, Yennefer-</p><p>There was something to be said about fresh, clean, mountain air that cleared her mind. Philippa had generously given her leave for as long as she needed, and she’d been in Montana for almost two months. She was sleeping on Jaskier’s couch, and secretly taking comfort in living with someone again.</p><p>Jaskier was doing well, he was at home in his apartment, and his rehab was almost completed. She was so grateful for the day she and Eskel had helped him out of bed and he’d taken his first step from the security of their arms. Eskel had picked her up and swirled her around the room, both of them laughing until Jaskier got to the end of the bed and needed help again.</p><p>They weren’t officially <em>dating</em>, but he’d taken her out to show her his favorite places in Billings, and they’d spent a lot of her time there, together. He knew about the train wreck that was her last relationship, and he’d been the most patient listener when a little girl in the restaurant they’d been in looked just like Ciri. Yenenfer couldn’t have asked for anything more in a man, and reminded herself of that fact whenever she felt a tug in her heart from the past.</p><p>The tug she felt that day was Eskel’s hand in hers as he guided her across the lawn at his parent’s house. They were summering in Paris, and he was house sitting for them. He held a picnic basket in his other hand, and they were headed to a small pond on the property that he promised was home to many “cute and fluffy” ducks and ducklings.</p><p>True to his word, as they laid on a soft blanket and ate the sandwiches he packed, a plump brown duck and her three little followers waddled up the bank to investigate them. An adorable, fluffy little guy nibbled her toe and she squealed while his beak tickled her. She tossed a bit of her sandwich and they ran after it. She wasn’t huge fan of mustard anyway, and apparently it was his favorite condiment.</p><p>She must have had a smudge of it on her lip, because he bent and kissed the corner of her mouth before he covered her lips with his. She had to give him credit, he was a damn good kisser. He had her in his lap before she realized either of them had moved, so hypnotic was his tongue. Her pale yellow sundress rode high on her thigh near his hand, her feet bare and curled together against his leg.</p><p>Her palm caressed his cheek and over his scar before she wove her fingers into his dark hair. He smiled for a moment against her lips, his thumb running over the pink scar at her hairline. His was from a car accident when he was a boy rather than a brick wall, but he had joked that they’d been destined to meet and she hadn’t disagreed. He was a breath of fresh air for her disheartened lungs.</p><p>His hand slid up her thigh, over her dress slowly and he rubbed circles over the flare of her hip. He reminded her of <em>him</em> in many ways, his patient wisdom and comforting presence made her feel safe. He never pressured her or made her feel guilty if she wasn’t feeling quite right about something, and he put immense effort into doing and being what he thought would make her happy.</p><p>Instead of a safe and practical family vehicle, she rode in his Audi sports car that didn’t even have a backseat. His work schedule was precise, and there was no covering shifts here or there - he was reliable and available when she needed him. In place of a precious little girl, his cat Ella would greet them after they went to dinner or a movie. Furthermore, there would be no ex-wives coming out of the woodwork to terrorize her. She knew it for a fact, she had come right out and asked.</p><p>He pulled away to kiss along her jaw, and he murmured promises in her ear that made her whole body shudder. Well yeah, if she thought about it, she had to admit that they were dating. She tugged at the hem of his shirt and he pulled it over his head. They had done <em>things</em>, but not the full monte <em>thing</em>. She licked her lips and ran her hands over his chest. He was wickedly efficient at said <em>things</em>.</p><p>His hands were soft but strong, and when they slid up her thighs they continued along her sides and helped her tug her dress off. She pressed herself close against his chest, her dark hair a stark contrast to the lacy white lingerie that hugged her curves. He tightened his arms around her and whispered into her shoulder, “You are so fucking beautiful, what the hell are you doing with me?”</p><p>She smiled and nuzzled into his neck, “I’m ready, I want to.” He pulled back and searched her face, making sure he heard her right. She reached back and unhooked her bra, letting the gauzy material fall away. He wrapped his hands around the small of her back and held her close for his mouth. When she was squirming and putty in his hands, he coaxed her to lay back on the soft blanket.</p><p>He made his way down her body with wet kisses and gentle nibbles before pushing her panties aside and putting his clever tongue to work. It wasn’t long before she jerked and trembled beneath him and he crawled back up her body to kiss her soundly. He braced his arms on either side of her head and entered her carefully.</p><p>He hung his head against her collarbone, adjusting to the tight fit and fighting the urge to lose his patience. Her mind rocketed her halfway across the country, into another man’s bed, her body in another man’s arms. She willed herself back, fighting against the sound of his pleasured groans and her moans of ecstasy. She erased his touch and the depth of his affection so vivid in his golden hazel eyes.</p><p>She exhaled a measured breath and gave Eskel’s jaw a kiss and his shoulder a squeeze. He began to move and she did her best to forget.</p><p>------</p><p>-Philly, Sabrina-</p><p>It wasn’t the same without Yennefer. Her newfound friend Renfri was hilarious, she certainly didn’t pull any punches. The ER doc that helped Yennefer was completely infatuated with her, and she’d taken pity and invited him out to the bar with them. Girl’s night was officially compromised.</p><p>The place they’d chosen that night had a club feel, and she pulled out her phone to face time her friend. Yennefer answered, her side of the call image just as dark as the bar. She climbed out of Eskel’s lap and excused herself from the Netflix show they’d been watching. Soon there was a kitchen in the background and Yennefer waved back.</p><p>They chatted for just a few minutes, and Sabrina carried and bounced the phone for a moment as though Yennefer was back out on the dance floor with her. Sabrina showed her the room and then sat back down, putting the phone to her ear.</p><p>Yennefer sounded shocked, and Sabrina turned her head slowly. The blonde at the end of the bar was apparently her. Geralt’s wife. The woman who had pulled his little girl right from Yennefer’s arms. She looked around and bent over the bar, the line of white powder disappearing up her nose.</p><p>Sabrina paused the call and snapped picture after picture of her snorting the drug. The burly biker who was practically dry humping her into the bar produced a tiny white pill, and she stuck her tongue out mischievously to receive her treat.</p><p>She hung up with Yennefer and wished her well, seeking out Lambert in the crowd as her friend had advised.</p><p>------</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>“This is pretty damning evidence young lady. What do you have to say for yourself?”</p><p>The judge was elderly, but no fool. He held the date stamped photos of Keira consuming illegal drugs in both hands. There was a time when he would have felt sympathy for her, but that seemed a lifetime ago.</p><p>“Your honor, I’ve been framed. My husband has a girlfriend, some young woman. I’m not even sure she’s of legal age to consent to the terrible things he probably did to her!”</p><p>Geralt was so pissed that he couldn’t even respond.</p><p>“That is a pretty hefty accusation. Do you have proof of a crime?” The judge asked.</p><p>“No, but –“ Keira stammered.</p><p>“Miss, this is a crime.” He held up the photos. He paused, “How old is your daughter?” Keira gave him a blank stare, and he turned to Geralt.</p><p>“Two years, seven months, nine days. Born September third, 9:09 a.m. Mercy Hospital room 237.”</p><p>The old man smiled and looked back at the file in his hand. “Last chance Mrs. Rivia. It says here your daughter has an allergy – to what?”</p><p>“Bee stings.” She answered proudly.</p><p>Geralt smiled for the first time that day. The judge looked to him. “Cashews.”</p><p>He closed the file. “Bailiff, take Mrs. Rivia into custody for a court ordered drug test. I’m granting full custody of Cirilla to her father, and I believe Judge Taylor’s docket is open for the afternoon to rule on your divorce.”</p><p>He turned to Geralt. “In two months a social worker will stop by your residence. After that, you’ll never hear from this department again.”</p><p>Keira struggled against the bailiff’s hold and her lawyer feebly shuffled the different motions and pleas in front of him. The judge slammed his gavel, and Geralt had never felt such a massive weight be lifted from his shoulders. He turned, holding out his arms and Visenna let Ciri run to him.</p><p>------</p><p>-Philly; Yennefer-</p><p>“We really don’t need to go anywhere fancy,” she urged, but he pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm.</p><p>“This is a new dress, it deserves to be worn for a nice meal and maybe a little dancing. It’s my first night in my new city, let me show off my beautiful girlfriend.” She gave in and pulled him close for a kiss. Yennefer wondered if she would ever get used to his unashamed flattery. “It’s not a new dress, I just didn’t bring it with me. There’s a whole closet of clothes you haven’t seen.”</p><p>He and Jaskier had been transferred to the Philadelphia branch of their company, and he’d made no secret that her presence in his life made the move a lot more encouraging for him.</p><p>“Well be prepared for a whirlwind of dinners, movies, and other occasions to model them.” She shook her head and they walked down the sidewalk hand in hand. “This one?” He pointed to the next storefront, a newer Italian restaurant.</p><p>“It’s new, I’ve never been here – they might require a reservation.”</p><p>“Well if you haven’t been, we must.” He held the door for her and she breezed into the vestibule, his hand finding the curve of her derrière. The short black dress she wore accentuated her curves, and her stilettos made her legs appear as though they went on for days.</p><p>The hostess greeted them and went hunting on her tablet to find them a table. They stood to the side and let another couple exit, Eskel’s chin brushing her temple and his arm wrapped possessively around her waist. She looked around the room, observing the trendy new décor and unique layout.</p><p>She felt someone’s gaze on her and she turned her head, only to come face to face with Geralt. His expression was as haunted as hers must have been. He looked handsome, he always had, but there was something different and more confident about the way he carried himself. He sat with Visenna to his left, and a pair of bright blonde pig tails to his right. The light up Elmo spoon she’d purchased to encourage Ciri to eat was in his hand.</p><p>Ciri was busy scribbling all over a paper placemat with a fat crayon, and Visenna noticed the shell shocked look on his face and turned to see what the spectacle was. Yennefer turned her head and broke from his gaze, suddenly feeling terribly warm. The diamond choker Eskel had finally convinced her to accept felt like it was white hot and singeing her neck.</p><p>She pivoted under his arm and caught his attention, “Eskel, all of a sudden I don’t feel well. I’m so sorry, but I think I need to go home.”</p><p>Immediately concerned, he put his lips to her forehead. “You do feel warm. Let me order something for delivery, some soup?” She nodded, but didn’t turn away from him to look back into the restaurant.</p><p>------</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>“We don’t need a picnic. A divorce isn’t something to celebrate mom.” He handed Ciri another colored crayon and she took it eagerly.</p><p>“<em>This</em> <em>one</em> is worthy of a little party. Just a few people and some burgers, Ciri can play in the kiddie pool. Very informal.”</p><p>He shrugged. If she wanted to cook and clean just to shout from the rooftops that he was finally free of the biggest mistake in his life, he would let her.</p><p>Her voice dropped an octave. “Have you heard anything from our Y-E-N-N-A? Is she doing alright wherever it is that she moved?” She dared not speak her name. Ciri only spent one night with Keira and seemed to get over it quickly, but she asked after Yennefer for weeks. Every time her little voice pleaded for Geralt to get <em>mommy</em>, his expression fell and he was quiet for hours afterward.</p><p>“No, and we won’t. She’d not <em>our</em> anything anymore. I hurt her too bad mom, she didn’t take it well.” He hadn’t told her anything about what the nurse had revealed. He knew she would butt in and reach out to her, and he had vowed to leave her in peace. Until he looked up from his plate of lasagna and there <em>she</em> was.</p><p>She stood by the door, drop dead gorgeous and beaming at the man she was with. He was a good looking guy, and he left no room to question that she was with him. Geralt couldn’t blame him, and he didn’t – even while he imagined beating the snarky grin off of his clean shaven face.</p><p>He jerked his gaze back to her, and the amusement dropped from her features. Electricity seemed to spark across the restaurant at the mental image of her glossy, dark hair falling down over the pale skin of her back and his hands sliding to cup her perfect breasts as she shook above him. Memories of her face lit up with laughter and the dance of her fingers on his skin when she walked by him, rushed to the forefront of his mind. The tender way she brushed through Ciri’s curls and kissed her boo-boos away made his stomach flip.</p><p>“Geralt? Hello?” His mother tried to get his attention before turning to see what had ensnared his attention so thoroughly.</p><p>Yennefer tore her eyes from his and the rush of images sizzled in his mind. Mr. <em>Touchy</em> looked down at her with worry when she whispered to him, and he kissed her forehead. Geralt couldn’t look away for the life of him, the jealousy coursing through his veins plain as day. Her <em>friend</em> spoke to the hostess before guiding her back out the door, his arm never leaving her.</p><p>He shook his mind clear when the door closed behind them, and caught his mother turning her head as well. “I thought Lambert said she moved away?” She asked.</p><p>He forced a smile that even a stranger would know was faked. “I guess she’s back. What a coincidence.”</p><p>She squeezed his hand where it laid on the table, and for once he was grateful for her intuition.</p><p>------</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>Coming back to work had felt like she was eavesdropping on a past lifetime. Philippa had welcomed her back with open arms and given her the same office. She had been drowning in briefs, plans and permits since the day Yennefer left, and she’d stalled on filling her role, hoping she would return.</p><p>She was halfway through the protein bar she’d tossed in her bag for lunch when she heard Renfri squeal. She looked up from the building proposal in her hand and saw Lambert exit the elevator with a beautiful bouquet of <em>violets</em>.</p><p>She bit her tongue. <em>Mother</em> <em>f</em>-.</p><p>She got up and made her way to the ladies room, giving Lambert a little wave on the way. Even though seeing him made her think of his friend, he was still a great guy and she was happy for Renfri. Though, she could do without the tales of their sexcapades; some mental images never left a person.</p><p>“Do you like them? If not, it’s G-… my buddy’s fault. Violets were his suggestion.” Lambert defended himself and she reassured him that she loved them.</p><p>Yennefer closed her eyes and finally made it past the restroom door. She leaned hard on the antique sink Philippa had insisted on, blowing out shaky breaths to keep her emotions at bay. She couldn’t understand why she let him affect her so. She had a wonderful boyfriend, and the lilies he’d given her last week were still on her kitchen table.</p><p>Why couldn’t she just move on from Geralt. Maybe if she just talked with him and forgave him, then she could stop comparing Eskel to him. He’d been nothing but patient with her and he deserved to be the only man she saw when she closed her eyes. The only man in her life.</p><p>The invitation for Visenna’s picnic was on the very same kitchen table. She’d recognized her handwriting immediately and held the envelope close to her heart for a moment, missing her companionship too. An informal get together the letter had stated, and Ciri wouldn’t be arriving until later, so her presence wouldn’t be a tease to the little girl.</p><p>Yennefer decided in that moment that she would attend, and bring her brother as the guest Visenna had offered. She had to confront her issue head on, and get some damn closure.</p><p>-------</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>Geralt took the beer Lambert offered him, clinked the bottle to his and took a long drag of the cold liquid. Lambert settled on the lawn chair next to his, and Renfri pulled hers close so they could play footsie or whatever all the giggling was about. He really was happy for his friend, and Renfri was great, but he was just not in the frame of mind to be involved in their PDA.</p><p>Ciri was attending a birthday party for one of the children in her daycare class. He wasn’t sure what almost three year olds did at such a party, but the teachers from the daycare were in attendance and offered the parents a few hours to themselves. He wasn’t planning on leaving, but she jumped right down from his arms to play with a little red headed toddler and forgot he was even behind her. She was doing so well since he loosened the reins and signed her up, and he was so proud of her.</p><p>Yennefer’s friend Sabrina had become a fixture with Renfri and Lamb, and Phil tried to fit in but it was a bit awkward as she was Ren’s boss. Philippa pulled up a chair next to his and sipped her white wine with the delicacy of someone who wasn’t raised in the small house twenty feet away from them.</p><p>“Brother, congratulations on finally ridding yourself of that tramp.” She raised her glass and so did he.</p><p>“Phil, is it bad that I’m not upset that this motley crew,” he gestured to the small group, “are actually my only friends. I mean I have school and work friends, etc., but for the most part - this is it.”</p><p>“Yes. Pitiful really. Maybe you’ll meet a hot single mom in some single parent’s support group and you’ll Brady Bunch that shit.”</p><p>“Psychologist everywhere are whiting out the term <em>blended</em> <em>family</em> and using that, I just know it.” He shook his head.</p><p>“Speaking of friends, it looks like I’m about to make a new one. Who’s this babyface with the limp. I might like to sample that.”</p><p>“Really Philippa, you sound like the witch from Hansel and Gretel right now.” He looked up and froze.</p><p>He hadn’t seen Jaskier for months, since Christmas when he bought Ciri a little patio set to go with her plastic kitchen. He presumed Jaskier cared very little for him now, after the way he and Yen had ended things. He marched toward them, a subtle limp twisting his gait, before she caught up with him and turned him in the direction of the food table.</p><p>She looked beautiful as always, but he swore every time he saw her it was even more noticeable. Her sundress was the same hunter green as his cargo shorts and reached about the same length on her toned legs. Strappy golden gladiator sandals wound up her calves and the sun glinted from the diamond that hung in the hollow of her throat.</p><p>“Oh Geralt, I think he was about to hit you. I didn’t realize you were inviting exes to this soiree, should I be on the lookout for cocaine breath herself?”</p><p>“Jesus Christ Phil, of course not. This isn’t my thing, it’s moms. I thought it was just us and some friend of hers.”</p><p>Visenna came from the kitchen and took quick steps across the lawn to hug Yennefer. They embraced for a long while, and he felt like he was in the twilight zone. Did he not tell his mother that she was to be left alone?</p><p>“Looks like her <em>friend</em>, is your ex. Since whatever is about to unfold isn’t in my office, I think I’ll get some popcorn for the big <em>show</em>.” She got up from her chair and began barking for popcorn, “Even Snoopy served popcorn, step to people!”</p><p>———</p><p>-Visenna-</p><p>“I’m so glad to see you honey, thank you for coming.” She pulled back from Yennefer’s embrace and tilted her chin. “You look well. I saw you and that handsome young man leave the restaurant last week. He treats you well?”</p><p>“Oh yes, he’s wonderful. I’m sorry…I’m sorry that things with Geralt -“</p><p>Visenna shook her head. “Please, no apologies. I want to you both happy, and even though I thought you were so good together, if you’re both happy apart then so be it.”</p><p>Yennefer nodded, grateful for her understanding.</p><p>“I invited you for selfish reasons. I miss you, and quite a few of your friends are here already. So please feel free to relax and have fun. Ciri is due from the birthday party she’s attending at three, so you can decide if you wish to see her. I know you care only for what’s best for her, so I’ll leave that up to you.”</p><p>Visenna told her that the burgers and hot dogs her husband would grill would be ready in an hour, and put a wine cooler in her hand. “Now Yenna, please introduce me to this handsome brother of yours before my daughter makes a fool of herself.”</p><p>———</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>He pulled his mother to the side once she entered the kitchen.</p><p>“Mom, what did you <em>do</em>?”</p><p>“I invited her with a plus one. You’re both adults and you’re over each other. I felt like an ass inviting her friends and leaving her out, and frankly I miss her.”</p><p>“Well I fucking miss her too mom, but I don’t think this was a good idea. I told you she didn’t take it well when we broke up, she took a bunch of pills. I don’t want to put her through any more.”</p><p>“You didn’t quite specify that Geralt, lord. Well she’s here, she seems fine. Just steer clear of her and neither one of you will have to be upset.”</p><p>He sighed, exasperated. “I’ll just stay inside until she goes.”</p><p>“Geralt Vesemir Rivia, you’re acting like a teenager. You’re not going to hide from your friends when this is supposed to be a happy day. If she couldn’t handle seeing you, she wouldn’t have come.”</p><p>———</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>Geralt came out of the house and headed for her, but she could scarcely tear her eyes away from the atrocity that was her brother. Thinking that bringing him would diffuse some tension, instead he created an issue by playing right into Philippa’s trap. He knew full well she chewed men up and spit them out, and yet he preened under her attention. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>Should she storm over and demand they not speak, as Philippa was too young and not good enough for him? She smirked. Philippa was just self absorbed enough not to notice the irony.</p><p>“Hey, thanks for coming.” He stood next to her stiff as a board.</p><p>“My pleasure. I knew that once the snow melted her yard would be perfect for a cookout.” He acted like she’d never been to the house. Although, she didn’t really know how to act either. They both started to speak at the same time;</p><p>“Ciri is - “ and “How did it -“</p><p>She smiled. “How did things go with custody? I was hoping the pictures Sabrina got helped?” She took a sip of the wine cooler and smiled, who drank these anymore?</p><p>“Full custody, no visits, no financial support - it’s all over. The photos were key, I owe your friend.”</p><p>She kept it to herself that it was actually <em>she</em> who had identified Keira in the bar, it was here nor there. Ciri had a new friend at school, a carrot top named Marie. He didn’t mention if Ciri ever asked about her anymore, but she was grateful, because she couldn’t handle the guilt if she had.</p><p>She filled him in on Jaskier’s injury and that she’d been out west for a few months. He relaxed a bit, his frame easing into a more normal Geralt-like stance.</p><p>“You’re still wearing the ring.” He put both his hands in the pockets of his shorts and stared off to the game of horseshoes that had broken out across the yard.</p><p>“I never take it off.” She wiggled her fingers. “I like to think that even though she was your nana, that she and I would both agree that you acted like an idiot.” There she said it. It didn’t feel <em>near</em> as good as she’d hoped. Suddenly she realized he might have had a different reason for asking, “Do you want it back?”</p><p>He chuckled half heartedly. “I’ll give you idiot, and for sure she would agree. No, it’s yours forever, no contingency attached. I’m actually wondering if it won’t be long before there’s a ring on the finger next to that one.”</p><p>“Oh, no. I mean, no I don’t think -.” She stopped herself. “I am seeing someone, from Jaskier’s work - the guy from the restaurant.” She gestured awkwardly, but she had a feeling he remembered that moment as vividly as she did. “But, no, I think that would be a long, long, <em>long</em> way off.”</p><p>“How far off was that?” He teased, taking the last swig of his beer. He noticed that her bottle was empty and he wordlessly took it from her and returned from the cooler with a juice box. “Still apple?”</p><p>She smiled and took the juice. Her fingers brushed his and her mind jolted the same way it had in the restaurant. She remembered those fingers massaging her shoulders after a tense day at work, combing the hair from her eyes after they made love, the way they curled inside her.…</p><p>She forced herself back to the present and focused on the silly victory dance Lambert was performing, and the loser’s pout that Jaskier wore. She needed to change the topic, and fast.</p><p>“So, my brother and your sister seem to be hitting it off. What can we do to avoid this unholy abomination from going any farther?” She took a sip from the tiny straw. He watched her lips, his gaze unfocused until he blinked rapidly. If she didn’t know better, she’d think he was having the same unbidden flashes of memory that she was.</p><p>“I don’t know, I think we should just live and let live. We know what it’s like when two people want to be together, but the obstacles seem insurmountable.” He faced forward, but she could tell he was watching for her reaction.</p><p>She didn’t know if he was referring to the shit Phil had given them the prior year, or the situation they were currently in. She had a deep, nagging feeling that it was true for both.</p><p>------</p><p>Yennefer didn’t know how the hell she was supposed to act this out. Lambert had insisted they play movie charades on their phones, and she’d gotten <em>Dirty</em> <em>Dancing</em>. She couldn’t dance for shit in her sandals on the grass, and she had to live up to Sabrina’s <em>Flashdance</em> last round. A pair of watermelons would have been a lovely prop. Instead she raised her arms as though she was dancing, and walked a straight line, toe to toe – wobbling as though she was on a log over a stream.</p><p>Geralt’s low voice offered, “Dirty Dancing.”</p><p>“Damn!” Jaskier cursed. “I’ve had to watch that crap enough when Yenna was younger, I should have gotten that!”</p><p>It was Geralt’s turn next, and she didn’t have to think when he curled his hand and raised it to his mouth. “Dark Knight Rises!” Geralt smiled and Philippa scoffed. Yennefer shrugged, “I’ve seen it recently.” She left out the fact that they hadn’t paid any attention to the second half of the film.</p><p>Another round brought the game back to Geralt and he smirked. He pulled the sunglasses from the top of Lambert’s head and bent over so his top half was upside down. He flipped them off and Yennefer’s mind clicked, “Top Gun.”</p><p>Lambert’s eyes narrowed. “They’re cheating. Telepathy.”</p><p>Geralt grunted. “It’s the simple fact that our eyes aren’t down Renfri’s shirt.” Jaskier burst out laughing and nodded toward Geralt.</p><p>It was Yennefer’s turn next, and she glanced at the app on her phone. <em>Fuck</em>, this one was going to be a bit intimate. She moved her chair up to the little side table that had a few of their drinks on it. She mimed eating at the table for a moment, before she gripped the handles on her chair and tensed her shoulders. She closed her eyes and let her mouth open, tilting her head to the side sensually.</p><p>“When Harry Met Sally.” She opened her eyes and looked right into Geralt’s heated expression. </p><p>“Jesus man, let her finish that one!” Lambert couldn’t help himself, and Renfri smacked his arm.</p><p>It was she who complained next. “It’s not fair, he knows her “<em>o</em>” face.”</p><p>Yennefer froze, her gaze locked with his and the awkward silence that followed was broken by the sound of a vehicle pulling up at the front of the house with a loud exhaust. She turned and recognized the bright blue and black striped car. <em>What</em> was he doing here?</p><p>She righted the chair and walked to greet him. She could hear Jaskier behind her, “Oh yeah, that’s Eskel, he’s my friend from Montana….”</p><p>He surprised her by wrapping his arms around her tightly and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Her sandals left the grass and someone clapped. All she could think about was that Geralt was behind her, and she put some space between them as soon as she was back on earth. “What are you doing here?” It felt wrong to call him honey or baby with their current company.</p><p>Hurt flashed across his face at her less than enthusiastic reaction to his arrival, but he recovered. “Jaskier told me all your friends would be here, I couldn’t resist. I just want to meet them, I won’t stay if you don’t want me to.” He sensed her hesitation. </p><p>“I’m sure Visenna would want you to stay. I’m going to take off before three anyway.” She dreaded the awkward introduction, but Geralt was nowhere to be found when she turned.</p><p>------</p><p>“It’s <em>him</em>, isn’t it.” Eskel could tell there was something up with the man who’d come from the house after he’d been introduced.</p><p>“Who’s what hun?” They sat together filling water balloons. He filled them with the hose dutifully and handed them to her to tie. Thankfully he hadn’t asked why adults needed water balloons, but she knew they were probably for Ciri when she arrived. She would tie until her fingers were raw for that little girl.</p><p>“The cranky guy with your brother and your boss. I didn’t catch his name, but he keeps looking over here like he’d take pleasure in slicing my balls off with a broadsword one by one.” She wrinkled her nose at his description. “The one that maybe, you’re still in love with?”</p><p>She tossed the balloon in her hand into the pail at her foot. “I’m dating <em>you</em>.” She squeezed his knee.</p><p>“So it <em>is</em> the infamous Geralt, and you’re not denying you still love him.” He didn’t ease his grip on the hose handle and the balloon overfilled and burst all over his loafer.</p><p>------</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>Geralt stole a pickle from the jar Visenna set out, and Yennefer’s new boyfriend approached with intent. <em>Murder is illegal</em>. He thought to himself. <em>Punching him would upset everyone. I’m a mature adult who hurt the best thing that ever happened to me, and now I have to deal with this chump.</em></p><p>The man held out his hand, “Eskel, you must be Geralt.” Geralt shook his hand and managed not to break the guy’s fingers, against all odds. ‘<em>First, do no harm.</em>’ He wasn’t sure the Hippocratic Oath applied to men who were sleeping with the woman he was still in love with.</p><p>Eskel grabbed a pair of plates and began filling them with food for he and Yennefer. “We’re cool right?” He asked, shoving a few napkins and forks in his pocket. Geralt looked over his shoulder to see Yennefer watching the exchange, with a pale, worried face.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re cool. Yennefer knows what she wants, so long as she’s happy.” Geralt let that settle. Eskel clearly read between the lines. The threat of what he’d do if Eskel <em>didn’t</em> make her happy sat heavy in the air, along with the fact that he still loved her. </p><p>Eskel wasn’t a small guy, but he hadn’t been working his frustration out in the gym for months. Geralt was a significant threat. He watched Eskel set up two hamburgers and cover them liberally with ketchup and mustard.</p><p>He looked up from his task, annoyance now plain on his face. “I’m not just going to hand her back over to you.”</p><p>Geralt didn’t miss a beat. “She’s a grown woman, she’s not yours to hand over.” Gone was his ability to play nice. He had to get out of there before he did something he would regret. “Friendly tip, she doesn’t like mustard.”</p><p>He turned and went into the house to get his keys, it was time to pick Ciri up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Charades on your phone is probably a thing?<br/>Shout out to JMJD and Kara for some great suggestions in the comments from last chapter that I tried to incorporate! :)<br/>Also claiming no medical knowledge on the sleeping pills. :/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You’re Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>———</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>She chose to ride back from the picnic with Eskel, since Jaskier could not be pried away from Philippa’s side. “I’m sorry if that was awkward.” She offered. On one hand, he showed up uninvited. On the other, she was at her ex-boyfriend’s mother’s house and <em>he</em> was in attendance.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t like mustard?” He kept his eyes on the road.</p><p>What the hell, where did he get that from? It was true, but how did he find out? Shit, he’d been at the food table with Geralt, and for the first time, her burger was only topped with ketchup.</p><p>“It wasn’t important. It didn’t hurt me to eat a little bit of mustard now and then.” She put her hand over his on the gear shift.</p><p>“So it’s just mustard. Were you afraid of how I would react, am I such the beast…?” He trailed off. “What else haven’t you told me.”</p><p>His words rang in her ears. He sounded as hurt as she felt when she uttered them to Geralt months ago. It was just damn mustard, but he had seemed so excited the first time he’d handed it to her, that she didn’t have the heart to correct him. Now he felt like an ass, because he was surely thinking of all the times had she kept her dislike from him.</p><p>She hadn’t wanted to disappoint him about the fucking mustard, the same way Geralt didn’t want to hurt her with the details of his divorce. He should have told her, and she should have told Eskel about the stupid condiment. He had to find out from Geralt, and she’d had to find out from Keira storming into his apartment. What a pair of idiots, she and Geralt.</p><p>“Nothing, there’s nothing else. I should have told you I didn’t like it, I’m sorry.” She watched his expression. “Was he cocky about it?”</p><p>“‘Lil bit. Did you know that he’s still in love with you, and forget to mention that too?” He ground out.</p><p>She winced. “No, I have no way to tell what he does and doesn’t feel. I’m with you.” She squeezed his hand and didn’t push the subject.</p><p>———</p><p>-The Next Week, Sabrina-</p><p>She, Renfri and Yennefer each carried lamps in both of their hands. Lambert and Renfri were moving fast in their relationship by moving in together, but they were so in love that it was sickening. Yennefer took the thin lamps and gave them voices.</p><p>“Oh, my Lambie Pie, give me a kiss baby.” She wiggled the light fixture and Sabrina laughed. In a deeper voice, “My beautiful princess Ren, upon your lips I find true love’s kiss.” Even Renfri laughed at that one and her Lambie Pie himself opened the door for them.</p><p>They had purchased a house in the same neighborhood as Geralt’s mother, near the hospital. A rental truck pulled up loaded with their furniture, and Geralt gave the horn a honk.</p><p>Geralt and Lambert shuffled and pivoted the sofa through the front door, while Renfri directed them and Sabrina and Yennefer carried boxes from the stairs to the rooms on the second floor. Sabrina set the box of towels near the linen closet and caught Yennefer’s arm before they went back down for more.</p><p>“Sweetie, are you alright since that picnic? Eskel didn’t look happy after he talked to Geralt.”</p><p>Yennefer sighed, “They had a few words about nothing specific, but no man wants to be around another who’s already <em>had</em> your girlfriend.”</p><p>Sabrina cut right to the chase. “I know you my beautiful friend, you love him.”</p><p>The thought put a shy smile on Yennefer’s face. “I do, I think I always will. It doesn’t matter now, we’ve both moved on.”</p><p>“I saw him watch you, laugh with you. The man is still head over heels.” She shook her head and pulled her friend close for a quick squeeze.</p><p>They finished with the larger furniture and worked on the last of the boxes. Yennefer walked toward the stairway and Geralt almost bumped into her with his own box. They’d kept their distance from each other while they helped, it was just easier.</p><p>“Sorry,” he offered, “I’ve got -“ he looked down; <em>kitchen utensils and knives</em>, “weapons.” He smiled.</p><p>She smirked, “Me too.” She turned the box to show him the label; <em>bedside table.</em></p><p>Geralt tipped his head back and laughed.</p><p>------</p><p>-Two weeks later, Yennefer-</p><p>“You’re lucky I’m even taking you out for your birthday, you missed mine to <em>work</em>.” Jaskier bent his fingers in air quotes.</p><p>Yennefer reached her chopsticks across the table and swiped a piece of his sushi. “I was in the office against my will.”</p><p>“Being force-fed cheesecake and a doctor’s tongue.” He shook his head and she smacked his hand.</p><p>“Jask, when you and Eskel got transferred back - did they offer you more money?” She sipped her water. “Did he, did Eskel move here for me?”</p><p>“If I had to guess, I think he would have moved either way. Why, you gonna break his heart sis?”</p><p>She set her chopsticks down quietly.</p><p>“Geralt hurt my baby sister. What’s to say he won’t do it again? I don’t have to remind you how you felt losing not only him, but Ciri.” He tried.</p><p>She nodded and he raised his eyebrows in realization. “Oh, shit. This isn’t a decision conversation, this is damage control.” She didn’t deny it. “Eskel’s my friend, but you’re my sister. I owe him for everything he’s done for me, but I didn’t promise him <em>you</em>. If you love Geralt, and you’re willing to gamble on him, I’ll back you. I’ll always back you.”</p><p>He stole a piece of her sushi while she was distracted. “I think I’m going to owe you anyway, because I’m kind of dating his sister.”</p><p>“Eskel doesn’t have…Philippa. My boss. You’re dating Geralt’s sister?" The stunned look on her face must have been comical. She and Geralt had to hide from her for months, and now she was dating Jaskier behind Yennefer’s back. She sighed. None of Philippa’s own rules ever applied to her. </p><p>“‘Lil bit. Is that okay?” He shrugged.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s okay. If you can hold onto her, more power to you.” Yennefer was sick of people hiding shit. If he loved her, then be with her.</p><p>“You love his lyin’ ass, don’t you?” Jaskier shoved a big piece of shrimp tempura in his mouth.</p><p>“It would be so much easier if I didn’t.”</p><p>———</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>He was in the best physical shape of his life. He could toss Ciri around like the lightest of little footballs and listen to her squeal in delight. At least he could make one of the ladies he wished in his life happy.</p><p>“Geralt, man, you are beastly lately. How much is that?” Lambert gestured to the weight that slid up and down the back of the machine. Geralt’s arms flexed from his wrists to his shoulders, veins bulging and sweat dripping from his brow.</p><p>“It’s enough." He replied, letting the ropes ease the weight back to the floor. Lambert got in his space and was checking out his arms. Geralt only raised an eyebrow questioningly.</p><p>“Checking to see if one is bigger than the other…” Lambert trailed off leaving his innuendo.</p><p>“Just because you’re never here and you prefer to get your cardio at home with the missus, doesn’t mean the rest of us should fall out of shape.”</p><p>“You were in shape <em>before</em>. If you keep lifting at this rate, you’re going to have to special order your shirts from wherever the Rock gets his.” Geralt smirked. “Unless, you’re training to beat up some tall, dark and handsome cowboy from out west.”</p><p>“No. I’m not going to do that to her, as satisfying as it would be. The last time I hurt her she took pills and moved out of state. I’ve learned my lesson.” He grit his teeth and moved to begin another set of reps. </p><p>“Just like you, to be conceited only in blame. She swore me to secrecy, but since you have bad info, it was Jaskier’s accident that caused her to take the extra pills. That was an accident too, she wasn’t able to sleep before her flight and she took a few too many. Waking up cuffed to one of my beds cured her of any future dosage adjustments.”</p><p>Geralt was quiet, running through the events in his head. She hadn’t tried to hurt herself. Thank fuck. But why the pills in the first place, because he was fairly sure she didn’t need help falling asleep when she was with him.</p><p>“I’m waiting for it man…<em>Waking up cuffed to my bed would cause any woman to reassess her life.</em>” He tried.</p><p>“Lamb, if it was anyone else, about anything else, I could joke about it.” He was still forcing himself to accept what he was saying.</p><p>“Right. You’ve been blaming yourself this whole time.” Lambert drank from his water bottle and continued. “Nope, it’s her brother’s fault for luring her to the mountains and dangling prince charming in front of her. I’m sure losing you and Ciri in fucked up Keira fashion didn’t help though.”</p><p>Geralt couldn’t concentrate on the straps his hands were in, or the padded bench he sat on. He wanted to go to her, beg her forgiveness, and to end the seemingly endless cycle of longing for her.</p><p>Lambert pushed farther. “You still think about her man, a lot?” Geralt nodded. “Then go after her. Before it’s too late.” Lambert flicked drips of water from his bottle on Geralt’s face to emphasize his point.</p><p>Geralt scowled and wiped his face. “I don’t know him Lamb, maybe he’s better for her. He’s got money, and he’s not saddled with a kid.”</p><p>“You’re a doctor, <em>you’ve</em> got money. I’ll shut up right now if you haven’t already holed away a good start for Ciri’s college fund. Ciri’s going to be three, but Yenna is what, twenty-two, -three?”</p><p>“Twenty-four. Her birthday was on Tuesday.”</p><p>“Isn’t that when women start wanting to saddle themselves with kids anyway? She’s done with school, and Ren says she’s some genius at their office. Hell, I bet Montana is planning on locking her down with little Montanas any time now.”</p><p>At that, Geralt started peeling the straps off of his palms, the brutal rip of the Velcro harsh in their ears.</p><p>“Oooooo, I’ve hit a nerve.” Lambert was giddy. “Now go tell her that you’re sorry you fucked up so bad, and you’ll never do it again, because you straight up have no secrets left.” Geralt stood from the bench. “You can take Montana, you’re gonna’ eat lightnin’ and you’re gonna’ crap thunder!”</p><p>Geralt paused to give him a look. “Since when did you become the wise old man between the two of us?” Geralt asked.</p><p>“Getting laid regularly has smoothed out my rough, yet lovable edges. Also it’ll make things a lot easier when you’re my best man and Ren asks her to be the maid of honor.”</p><p>Surprise blossomed on Geralt’s face and he threw a heavy arm around Lambert’s back. “Congratulations Lamb.” He thumped his fist and pulled away.</p><p>“It’ll also be easier to make you the godfather, because it’s not a stretch who she’ll choose for godmother.”</p><p>“What?” Geralt was stunned.</p><p>“It’s still early, we’re not telling anyone except you two and probably Brina.”</p><p>“Holy shit.”</p><p>“We love each other man. I’m not wasting my time in here waiting for us both to get old to live our lives.” Lambert was beaming.</p><p>After another sound congratulatory thumping, Geralt headed for the door, intent on trying to fix his own.</p><p>———</p><p>He showered and asked his mother to keep an eye on Ciri for a little bit. He hadn’t told her where he was going, because he didn’t want her to get her hopes up. Odds were, she would send him packing, but his pride be damned. He had to try.</p><p>It was almost dinner time and he hoped she would be home. His knock on her door sounded loud in his ears and he waited, his heart pounding so hard he feared she would see it though his shirt.</p><p>She swung the door wide open, and her face fell when she realized it wasn’t who she was expecting. Her disappointment was like a jab to the gut.</p><p>“Geralt, what can I do for you?”</p><p>He cleared his throat. “I know I don’t deserve it, but can we please talk for a few minutes?”</p><p>“You deserve it. Sure.” She stepped aside and let him into her living room. She gestured for him to sit, but the words began pouring from him before he could.</p><p>“I still love you.” There. “I love you, and I miss you, and I don’t want to be without you.”</p><p>She crossed her arms and he held his breath. “That may be true, but you don’t get what you want just because you think <em>today</em>, that you want it.”</p><p>He furrowed his brow in confusion. He’d never stopped loving her, wanting her. She unfolded her arms and clasped her hands.</p><p>“You lied to me about Ciri, and about still being married. Those are huge lies, how can I ever trust you again?”</p><p>“I was wrong, so wrong to keep those things from you. I regret it everyday.” He looked from her face to the floor. “I know you’re happy now, with him, but I – “</p><p>He trailed off when she stepped closer, the toes of her slippers nearing his shoes. “Geralt, you tried to <em>hide</em> me.” Her gaze darted to the wall over his shoulder. “I deserve someone who isn’t ashamed of me.”</p><p>“Oh god, <em>ashamed</em> of you? Never, not in a thousand years. I thought she would use you against me in court, but that’s still no excuse. I should have figured out another way, I’m sorry.” He shook his head. “Is that why you couldn’t sleep?”</p><p>Her eyes flashed. “Fucking Lambert,” she growled.</p><p>“It was a nurse, she didn’t know I would know the patient solely by the color of her beautiful eyes.” He reached out and cupped her chin, his touch light as a feather.</p><p>Her ire softened and so did her tone. “I missed you. Somehow I’d grown accustomed to sleeping next to a two hundred pound furnace.” She hesitated, but eventually leaned into his hand, his thumb caressing her cheek.</p><p>Her door swung open, and attached to it’s handle was a smiling Eskel, bouquet of red roses in his arm.</p><p>------</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>Yennefer stepped back out of Geralt’s reach in just enough time to catch the flowers Eskel tossed at her on his way to haul back and punch Geralt in the face. Unprepared for the blow, his head snapped back and a sickening thud filled the room as Eskel’s knuckles broke his nose. Geralt fell to his knee, and she feared Eskel would have more than one scar if Geralt stood again and retaliated.</p><p>Geralt gathered himself on the floor for a moment, before picking himself up, his palm full of blood and his fingers pinching his nose. He didn’t get fully upright before Eskel lunged again and the roses were crushed between them as Yennefer used her body to stop him.</p><p>“Yen, watch out!” – “Yenna, <em>move</em>.”</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you Es?” Satisfied he would hold, she unwound her arms from his and set the mangled flowers on the table.</p><p>“Me? What the fuck was going on in here?”</p><p>Geralt turned his back on Eskel and headed for the kitchen sink. She followed, grabbing a clean dish towel and easing it over his nose.</p><p>“A conversation Eskel. Do you have so little trust in me?” She turned to Geralt. “I think it’s broken,” she pulled the towel away, “you’re a bit crooked.” He nodded, he probably felt it break.</p><p>Eskel winced at the use of his full name. “Can we talk in the bedroom?” she asked. He nodded and wrapped his hand possessively around her back.</p><p>Yennefer took a deep breath and let it out shakily. Part of her heart broke for them. The larger part, the one bursting with hope, was bleeding into her kitchen sink. She latched the door and turned to him, the anger gone from his face. Now his expression resembled that of a kicked puppy, dread in his eyes.</p><p>“How long has this been going on Yenna?”</p><p>“There is nothing going on, he stopped to talk, unannounced.” The muscle under her eye twitched.</p><p>“You let him in.”</p><p>“Yes, he’s not a murderer. Es, if I was going to cheat, do you think I would do it in the middle of the living room when you’re expected any minute?” She swallowed. “We needed to talk anyway.”</p><p>The bedroom was quiet for a moment, but he sensed what was coming. He pulled her close for a kiss, and the pitiful way her lips brushed his told him all he needed to know. “Are you kidding me Yenna? Why?”</p><p>“You’re wonderful, and handsome and funny. I love you, but I’m not <em>in</em> love with you.” </p><p>“After everything he did to you? He <em>broke</em> you!” Eskel’s voice raised as did his understanding of just what he was losing.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, but I think he’s the only one who can fully put me back together.” She bit her lip. Causing him pain was twisting her stomach in knots.</p><p>“I fucking moved here for you!” He was roaring now.</p><p>Her voice was calm, if not teary. “I never asked you to.”</p><p>“It’s always been him.”</p><p>“When I first got to Montana I was a shell. Every thought of him was painful. You were kind and gentle, and absolutely everything I needed or wanted.” She sat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“And now that he’s sniffing for another go ‘round, you don’t need me anymore. Shove off Eskel, so I can throw myself to the wolf and get hurt again.” The yelling was over, he was dead calm now. “Were you thinking about him when we fucked?” </p><p>“Absolutely not.”</p><p>“Louder. Louder Yenna, he’s at the door now, make sure he hears it.”</p><p>“He is not at the door.”</p><p>“He is. I would be. Who’s to say I don’t get enraged and throw something? He’ll be there in case he needs to step in and ruin my life, whoops, I mean save the day.” Eskel strode to the door and pulled it open.</p><p>Sure enough, Geralt stood, his free hand hovering where the doorknob had been. Eskel rolled his eyes and walked back to Yennefer. He took her face in his hands. “Don’t do this Yenna.”</p><p>“I don’t want hurt you, I care about you so much.” She reached up to tuck a lock of dark hair behind his ear, even as her eyes filled with tears. “I can’t stop loving him, and it’s not fair to you.”</p><p>He dropped his hands in defeat. “You’re goddamn right this isn’t fair. Don’t call me again Yennefer. I won’t be your loyal dog the next time he tosses you into the trash.”</p><p>The hurt look on her face seemed to appease his anger momentarily. He walked to the door and Geralt moved aside so he could pass. Eskel leaned into Geralt’s space. “You’re not going to hit me back? All that mass, just for show?”</p><p>Geralt’s voice was low and grating, not appreciating the hurtful things he’d said to Yennefer and blood still dripping from his nose. “If it wouldn’t make her upset, I’d let you know what I think.”</p><p>Eskel grunted. “I wish you both a happy fucking life.” He walked past Geralt and stormed out her front door.</p><p>----</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>He had been trying not to listen, but when Eskel yelled, he wasn’t going to leave her on her own. Hearing them talk about how he’d hurt her had been brutal. The front door slammed and she slid from the bedspread to the carpet, her head in her hands.</p><p>He sat down next to her against the bed carefully. He reached his hand toward her and she shied away. He withdrew it and tipped his head further back, the bleeding had slowed.</p><p>Her voice was so quiet he barely heard her. “He didn’t deserve to be hurt.”</p><p>Geralt made a soft grunt of agreement. “Neither did you.”</p><p>She turned to him. “This,” she nodded toward the door, “had nothing to do with you coming here tonight.”</p><p>He nodded. Good, her breaking up with him wasn’t a rash decision, and it was wholly hers.</p><p>She slid across the carpet until their hips touched, and she leaned her head on his shoulder gently. He closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of her berry shampoo and reveling in the feel of her so close again. Her curls draped down his shoulder like a long lost favorite blanket from his youth. He couldn’t resist pressing a chaste kiss to the crown of her head, careful of his nose.</p><p>She took his free hand in hers and ran her fingers over his knuckles. “Thank you for not hitting him.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t have been able to stop.” No sense in lying. He was hoping never to lie to her again.</p><p>She turned to him then, and took the blood soaked towel from his hand. “I’m so sorry about this.”</p><p>“Can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same thing.” He shrugged a bit. He’d walked in on Eskel’s turf, and he paid the consequences.</p><p>“I, I don’t know if I can just pick up where we left off.”</p><p>He wasn’t expecting her words, but he understood. “Can we start again? Give me another chance to do it right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d like that.” She brushed her soft cheek against his five o’clock shadow. He leaned a bit more and brushed his lips over hers. Her lashes fell and she repeated his caress, until her nose accidentally bumped his and he groaned.</p><p>“Oh god, we need to get that looked at. Come on.” She stood and pulled him up with her.</p><p>He didn’t let go of her hand. “Will you go on a date with me tomorrow Yennefer?”</p><p>She raised her brow at his use of her full name. It only made sense, after all, they were starting over.</p><p>———</p><p>-One Week Later-</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>Yennefer had requested to visit Ciri someplace wide open, where she wouldn’t feel trapped. She was so sure that his little girl would hold a grudge and hate her for disappearing for so long, but he doubted that would be the case. Three year olds didn’t hold grudges, at least his never had.</p><p>He’d invited her to Ciri’s play date with Marie, every week at the park in Visenna’s neighborhood. Marie’s father was a single dad, and he and Istredd had found each other a valuable resource on parenting tips. Istredd was having the damnedest time finishing Marie on the last bit of her potty training, and he was hopeful to try Geralt’s recommended <em>race to the potty</em> game.</p><p>They sat together on a bench near the playground and watched the girls run from slide to slide and play <em>house</em> in one of the little plastic structures. The leaves were just beginning to turn, and Geralt held Ciri’s jacket while she ran around, the purple kitty sweater she’d chosen was plenty warm.</p><p>Istredd perked up and looked over Geralt’s shoulder while he watched the girls. “Oh come to papa, please tell me this is our newest single mom at the playground.” Istredd sat up straight and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.</p><p>Geralt turned to see the woman who’d caught his attention, and a slow smile crept over his face. She walked toward him, Jaskier trailing behind from his car. She was coming from the office, her dark hair blowing in the fall breeze and the skirt and blouse she wore making her look ever the career woman.</p><p>He could tell Istredd was holding his breath when she rounded the corner of their bench and bent to press a warm kiss to his lips. He turned back and introduced her to him as his girlfriend, and Jaskier shook Geralt’s hand. Jaskier had had to make peace with Geralt in order to pursue Philippa, and never was he more happy to remind him that she was only his <em>half</em> sister, they felt enough like hillbillies as it was. </p><p>Yennefer turned back to Geralt from the playground. “She seems busy, maybe I’d better greet her another day?”</p><p>“Yen, she loves you. Even if she’s upset, she’ll get over it. Call to her.”</p><p>She held onto his arm and called her name. Ciri popped out from the top of a slide at the sound of her name, and froze when she saw who had shouted. Ciri mumbled something they couldn’t hear, and she made a bee-line for the few stairs at the base of the wooden platform. She ran through the wood chips as fast as her little legs could carry her, and Yennefer knelt just in time for her to launch herself into her arms.</p><p>“Hi Ciri girl,” Yennefer breathed into the platinum curls of her pony tail. Ciri buried her face in Yennefer’s chest and clung to her. She rocked back onto the grass, her silk skirt surely wrinkled and grass stained, and pulled Ciri onto her lap. The last time she’d seen her, Keira had literally ripped her from Yennefer’s arms.</p><p>Ciri pulled back and looked at Yennefer, her eyes beginning to tear. “Mommy, why did you go?”</p><p>“Ah, fuck.” Jaskier had to look away before he embarrassed himself. Geralt paid no mind to his own somewhat unsteady expression.</p><p>“Oh sweetie,” she chased away a tear on her little cheek with her thumb. “Your uncle Jaskier hurt himself and he needed my help. I’m so sorry I was away, but I thought about how much I love you every single day.” That part was the truth.</p><p>Jaskier snorted over Geralt’s shoulder. “Yeah sis, you were really movin’ on there.” He shook his head. </p><p>Ciri lost herself in Yennefer’s shoulder, arms wrapped around her neck and her lip wobbly. “Don’t go.”</p><p>“I’ll try my very hardest not to, love.”</p><p>------</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>“Bed time baby.” Geralt climbed off of the couch and brought Ciri with him. She’d come home with them from the park and they ate dinner and watched The Lady and The Tramp. She reached down from Geralt’s arms and grabbed for Yennefer. She followed them dutifully, and once they picked out her pajamas, Ciri gave his shin a little shove.</p><p>“Only girls.” She stated matter-of-factly.</p><p>He raised a brow and the corner of his mouth quirked up. “It’s the same when my mother’s here. ‘Boys and girls’ is a very trendy concept at daycare.” He ducked down the hall to ready her toothbrush, and Yennefer helped her into the soft, cotton pajamas.</p><p>Once her teeth were brushed, potty was tried and her story chosen, Geralt climbed up into the bed after Ciri. Yennefer remembered the rather particular rules surrounding story time, so she sat in the rocking chair, just to be cautious.</p><p>“No please. Here.”</p><p>It was Yennefer’s turn to raise her brow as she took off her slippers and Geralt moved against the wall to make room for her opposite him. He read the story with all the requested voices and sounds, and it wasn’t long before Ciri drifted off, snuggled warm between them.</p><p>———</p><p>He pulled Ciri’s door almost closed behind them and she folded herself into his arms. Yennefer ran her hands up the back of his shirt and traced circles over his shoulder blades. “Just how much time <em>did</em> you spend in the gym?”</p><p>A smirk curled across his features and he lifted her into the air by the back of her thighs. “Been lifting two of you, beautiful.” He lowered her back down to his height and she hummed in satisfaction, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck and running her fingers through his soft, short curls.</p><p>“It’s too bad we just started seeing each other this week, or I’d have to test those muscles out. I’m not some, loose, hussy woman you know.” Her voice was sultry and her eyes sparkled with mischief.</p><p>He pretended to drop her and then lowered her to the carpet slowly. “Movie night?” He offered. She nodded in agreement. “I still have your pjs if you want…” he gestured to her wrinkled skirt and blouse. “Or you can take my car home if you don’t want to stay. There’s no pressure.”</p><p>“Movie night, pjs, When Harry Met Sally.” She’d been thinking about that movie since the picnic. It certainly had nothing to do with the steamy look he’d given her while she acted out her scene.</p><p>“Done.”</p><p>------</p><p>He really was trying to respect their restart. She leaned her back against his chest on the couch while the move played, and he’d put on a <em>shirt</em>. She shrugged her shoulders and wiggled against the offending garment. He froze, his deep breaths moving the curls by her ear. She moved again, turning to press a kiss to the bicep near her face, and she felt him harden against the back of her thigh.</p><p>“Yen.” He warned under his breath.</p><p>She rolled in his arms until she faced him, and pressed gently on his shoulder so he’d lean back. She slid her leg to straddle him and he groaned when she made contact with the growing tent in his sleep pants.</p><p>She ran her fingertips under his shirt and up over the hills and valleys of his chest, her lip tucked under her teeth. He kept his hands still, a tortured look on his face below her. She leaned close, laying a trail of kisses across his cheek. She whispered, her lips brushing his ear, “I lied, I guess I’m a hussy. Make love to me Geralt.”</p><p>His hands came alive and went to her hips and she danced her lips over his, careful of his nose and the small white bandage that laid over it’s bridge. He leaned up and covered her lips with his and she reveled in the familiar taste of him. She tilted her head and a mass of her curls hid them away from the rest of the room. Their tongues parried and she dragged her hips over his slowly, whimpering when he jerked against her.</p><p>One of his hands left her hip and traced over her ribs, cupping her breast through her satiny top. He traveled higher until she leaned her jaw into his palm. “I love you so fucking much.” The look in his eyes made her pause. The hungry desire she’d come to crave, but behind it, his love for her was exhilarating and intimidating at the same time.</p><p>Her voice was soft, but confident, “I love you too, I couldn’t stop if I wanted to.” She knew it was the truth, she’d tried. He sat them both up, sliding off of the couch and taking her with him. She buried her face in his neck as he carried her toward the hallway. Another movie lost to passion. <em>Sorry Meg</em>, she thought, no one would be faking it that night. He crept past Ciri’s room, her legs wound around his hips and her hands roaming his back.</p><p>He set her on her feet when the bedroom door clicked shut, and she immediately tugged at his shirt. He obeyed, pulling off his shirt and peeling down his pants as she did the same. She came around behind him and banded her arms around his middle, painting a mural of kisses and kitten licks over his broad back.</p><p>“Geralt.” She murmured into his skin. His shoulders relaxed above her at the use of his name. Her hand snuck low around his hip and she explored him blindly, working from memory as she circled him and twisted her wrist just so.</p><p>He let her play for a few more moments before he turned slowly in her arms, bending to capture her upper lip between his in a reverent kiss. His hands fell to her breasts, smoothing over her creamy skin and rolling her nipples between his fingers. He released her lips and she sighed in contentment.</p><p>He whispered her praises as he worked his way down her throat and knelt on the carpet at her feet. He spent time reacquainting himself with her breasts, her palms sliding over his shoulders as he suckled and ran his teeth over her sensitive skin. The pads of his fingers greeted the slick flesh between her legs without warning and her knees wobbled.</p><p>Two of his thick fingers disappeared and he rocked his hand against her in time with his mouth on her nipple. “Oh,” she sighed, combing through his hair and trying not to move and bump his nose. She knew there was a brand new reason for him to loathe her ex, he couldn’t use his mouth on her with a broken nose.</p><p>He varied the motion of his hand and she gasped, his wicked grin evident against her skin and his eyes fastened to hers. Her hand in his hair tightened as sweet pressure built in her core and her heavy sighs turned to soft, vulnerable moans. “Ger-<em>, ah-huh</em>, Geralt!” He switched sides and bit her softly, the hand between her legs moving at a hurried pace. She bit her lip in an attempt to keep quiet while her spine curled beneath his hand.</p><p>The fingers that had been rubbing his shoulders lovingly grasped and dug, her other hand sailing over the back of his head to clutch at his neck. Her legs trembled and her mouth flew open despite her efforts to the contrary, a harsh pant and a moan of surrender sneaking past. He slowed his hand and held her upright with his other arm until she could stand again properly.</p><p>Yennefer took his face in her hands and found his lips as he stood, her heavy breaths swallowed by his mouth as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He no more than set her down when she pulled him with her and crowded him onto his back. She straddled him and he reached to help her align their bodies.</p><p>He made a strangled sound low in his throat when her thighs rested on his. “I know,” she breathed, the feel of him thrilling yet familiar, “you were made for me.”</p><p>“And you for me.” He brushed her dark curls over her shoulder ran his hands down her front to rest on her waist. She leaned over him, hands braced high on his chest, and began rolling her hips.</p><p>She swore. “God I missed you.”</p><p>The white of his teeth flashed with his shit eating grin. He braced his thighs behind her and met her thrusts, pulling a long moan from her lips. “Is that so?” He prompted.</p><p>“Yes.” She smirked, curling her tongue over her teeth. “All other men pale in comparison.” The more she flattered his ego, the faster and deeper his thrusts. She bowed her head and clung to him, hiding her face in his shoulder when he reached between them. She gasped and his other hand went from her waist across her back to keep her anchored to his hips. “I know where I belong.”</p><p>“With me Yen, always.” He sounded as desperate as she felt.</p><p>“Always.” She vowed, moving her head to swallow his surprised groan when she squeezed him tight. His movements turned jerky and his arm tightened, pulling his lips from hers for air as he found his release. She moaned into his neck, her prolonged <em>oh</em> muffled by his warm skin, her own climax shaking her body above him.</p><p>He chuckled unevenly, high on bliss and <em>her</em>. She settled over his chest, her eyes unfocused and her breathing deep. He kissed her damp temple and ran his hands up and down her smooth back. His low timbre rumbled underneath her cheek, ”Sleep love, you’re home.”</p><p>------</p><p>Epilogue</p><p>-One Week Ago, Yennefer-</p><p>Jaskier grumbled as he hung up her sweater on the wooden hook by the door. Yennefer smirked, knowing he wasn’t a fan of the bar the first time they’d been in it either. She plopped down on the same barstool she’d sat on almost a year ago. The bartender flocked right to her, and Jaskier ordered himself a beer and her a shot of vodka.</p><p>She level an inquisitive look when it arrived. “What?” He defended. “We’re reliving that whole pain-in-the-ass night aren’t we?”</p><p>She smiled and agreed. “We are.”</p><p>“You broke up with him yesterday, and you’re already here playing some sex game with Jean-Claude Van-Buff over there.”</p><p>“It’s not a sex game, and you’re not one to judge. Based on Philippa’s proclivity for leather and rope, I’d say the nastier one of us is you, brother.” He looked appalled. “Girl talk against my will, so play nice.”</p><p>“Your feet smell and I hate you.”</p><p>“At least I’m cute. Love you too.” She downed the shot and braved a glance toward the tables along the back wall. Sure enough he beat them there, his head bowed over a medical journal, bright white bandage over his nose. She felt a pang of sadness at the memory of the last time they’d both been there, the day that part of her life fell apart.</p><p>She turned to the older man on her other side and they struck up a light conversation. She took another look behind her and met his eyes before they both turned away quickly. The man’s name was Marshall and he was a widower. He was terribly sweet, but decades too old for her, and she hadn’t actually come to find a date.</p><p>He turned to her and spoke quietly. “Sweetie, is that man over there making you uncomfortable? He looks like he is involved with a tough crowd. The barkeep will help you out to your car if you’re looking for an escape, and I’ll make sure he doesn’t make it out to you.”</p><p>She smiled brilliantly and laid her hand on the sleeve of his plaid shirt. “Thank you so much Marshall, but I know him. It’s alright.” She turned to her brother. “Jaskier, please buy Marshall another beer, will you?” She slid off the stool and sauntered over to the occupied table along the wall.</p><p>She sat in the chair across from him carefully. “Hi.”</p><p>He smirked and locked eyes with her. “Hi.”</p><p>She bit her lip playfully. “Whatcha’ reading? Porn?” He slid the thin journal over for her inspection, and she pretended to be surprised by it’s contents. “A real smart guy, huh? How’d you break your nose? Street fight with a rival nerd over a pile of books?”</p><p>He smirked and quickly banished the gesture back to a neutral expression. Fuck, if he still wasn’t the most handsome man she’d ever met. “Something like that. What do you do? That your boyfriend over there looking all crabby?”</p><p>“Captain crabby patty is my brother. I’m an engineer. I’ve got a tyrant for a boss, but I love the work. The receptionist is one of my best friends, and I’m going to be in her wedding soon.”</p><p>“I work in the ER at Mercy, and my best friend there is getting married soon too. Got a date for your wedding beautiful?” She could tell he was trying to act nervous, as though she would ever say no.</p><p>“No, in fact I’m in the market for a plus one. How about we swap weddings and help each other out?”</p><p>“Sure, I’ll give you my number.” He reached over to the empty chair next to him and grabbed a manila folder she hadn’t noticed. He opened the file and began laying documents and photos out on the table. He explained, “Just to help you get to know me, so you know I’m not some creep.”</p><p>Certificates of his birth, marriage and divorce sat on the corner of the table. Ciri’s birth certificate, along with the custody order layered next to a photo of her smiling brightly in Visenna’s kiddie pool. Photos of he and Lambert playing baseball on a team sat to the other side, along with a shot of Visenna and a man she didn’t recognize holding a baby that must have been him.</p><p>His bank statement and his credit report were piled under a picture of he and Philippa, her face wrinkled in a sour frown. The last thing in the folder wasa snapshot of he and Yennefer that Visenna must have taken around Christmas. His arms were slung low on her waist, and she leaned into his chest, adoring smiles on both of their faces as their eyes conveyed a lifetime’s worth of emotion.</p><p>“This is me, all of me, no secrets.”</p><p>“Is this your fishing license?” She smiled, and he nodded.</p><p>He paused on her photo. “Full disclosure, I made some mistakes and this photo might not be true anymore. It depends on how she feels about me now.”</p><p>Yennefer hummed in understanding. “She looks like a sweet woman. I bet she’s compassionate and forgiving.”</p><p>“She is, all three. She deserves a lot though, I wouldn’t want to do anything to hurt her.” He curled his finger under her chin. “She’s pretty damn cute, too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: I know we all wanted Geralt to pop Eskel one, but I just don’t think that’s his way. For a character (canon) who needs to be so violent, he doesn’t take pleasure in hurting people who don’t deserve it. Other than making him incredibly jealous and inviting himself to a picnic, Eskel didn’t do anything wrong. Well, he broke Geralt’s nose, but I’m thinking that with the guilt Geralt has over hurting her that he thinks he deserves it. Plus here he heals people, and assault charges are the last thing he needs! lol<br/>The fishing license line is borrowed from Roseanne, the episode when they win the lottery. And shout out to Friends for PIVOT!<br/>This fic was the definition of flying by the seat of my pants, so I appreciate everyone’s patience!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>